


We'll Be the Fine Line – Spanish Translation

by cherrytwinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Final Feliz, Fine Line, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Triste con un Final feliz, non-au, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytwinks/pseuds/cherrytwinks
Summary: "...Hola, Harry. Es Louis... um, sí. Escuché tu álbum hoy. Es muy bueno, amigo. Um, sí, simplemente estoy impresionado. Estaba posponiéndolo un poco, ya sabes, no sabía si quería escucharlo. Vi que fuiste con James Corden y, uh, también Saturday Night Live. No podía verte, me cuesta mucho verte en esas cosas... De todos modos, sólo pensé que sería bueno llamarte. No hace falta que me llames. Bien."Louis escucha Fine Line y, borracho, deja un mensaje de voz para Harry después de meses no hablar. Esto le recuerda a Harry una época antes de que todo se desmoronara, lenta y dolorosamente, una época en que los dos todavía estaban enamorados. Y él desesperadamente quiere volver.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. El tiempo toma tiempo para sanarlo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Be the Fine Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992308) by [snugglewithlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglewithlou/pseuds/snugglewithlou). 



> Translation by Lexi.
> 
> This story does not belong to me, but I have permission from snugglewithlou to translate it, all rights goes to them. 
> 
> Again, thank you for letting me translate your beautiful story. ♡
> 
> ***
> 
> Traducción por Lexi.
> 
> La historia no me pertenece, pero tengo el permiso de snugglewithlou para traducirla, todos los derechos van a ella. 
> 
> Nuevamente, gracias por dejarme traducir tu hermosa historia. ♡

Harry se llevó el teléfono a su oído para escuchar el mensaje de voz que Louis le había dejado la noche anterior.

_"...Hola, Harry. Es Louis... um, sí. Escuché tu álbum hoy. Es muy bueno, amigo. Um, sí, simplemente estoy impresionado. Estaba posponiéndolo un poco, ya sabes, no sabía si quería escucharlo. Vi que fuiste con James Corden y, uh, también Saturday Night Live. No podía verte, me cuesta mucho verte en esas cosas... De todos modos, sólo pensé que sería bueno llamarte. No hace falta que me llames. Bien."_

Después de escucharlo una vez, Harry lo volvió a escuchar. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Louis y él no habían hablado por teléfono en meses.

2:00 a.m. La hora del mensaje de voz halaga a Harry: Louis estaba pensando en él esa noche en víspera de Año Nuevo. Harry ya se había dormido; se avergonzaría de decirle a cualquiera que anoche había dejado la fiesta y se había dormido solo. Incluso estaría avergonzado de decirle a Louis eso. 

Harry se arrastró hacia su cocina en su casa de Los Ángeles, puso la cafetera a trabajar y se sentó en un taburete. Era un hermoso primer de enero: el valle estaba soleado y verde, probablemente a setenta grados. Miró a su patio y piscina, y, de repente, Louis estaba allí, vestido con el mono verde de Adidas que Harry le regalo una Navidad, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Se gira hacia Harry, mirándolo a través del cristal. Harry lo escucha, claro como el día, "Me gusta."

Luego se fue, el patio estaba vacío y Harry estaba solo. Se frotó los ojos y oyó vibrar su teléfono: era un mensaje de Lily que le decía que estaba en la puerta.

Lily era la asistente de Harry, una encantadora estadounidense de Indiana que se unió al equipo de Harry como pasante de marketing dos años antes, con quien Harry había conectado. Una morena alta a la que le encantaba jugar al tenis, especialmente con Harry, era una de las personas más genuinas que él había conocido en Los Ángeles. Ella era una gran oyente y no estaba preocupada por la vida romántica de Harry, en absoluto. Preferiría no saber nada al respecto. Eso era la cosa favorita de Harry sobre ella.

La hizo pasar por la puerta principal y después se fue a encontrarla allí. Después de detenerse y estacionar, ella salió de su auto, sosteniendo bolsas de comida rápida y un café frío.

"Hola, cariño" gruño Harry, con la voz ronca.

"¿Tuviste una larga noche?" preguntó Lily, sonriendo de una manera que alertó a Harry de que sabía la respuesta.

"Fue patético. Me fui de la fiesta temprano y me termine una botella de vino solo" Harry la saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla, y la hizo pasar hacia adentro.

"Te conseguí un bagel" Le entregó una de las bolsas.

"Gracias", respondió, tomando la bolsa y yendo a servirle un vaso de agua.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?" Ella le preguntó, sentándose.

"¿Cómo crees que me siento?" Bromeó, entregándole el vaso.

"Con resaca."

Harry asintió y se dio cuenta de que era menos la sensación de alcohol en su estómago y más el mensaje de voz de Louis lo que lo hacía sentirse así. Enfermo. Con ganas de dormir.

Estuvieron callados por un momento, y Lily sintió que algo andaba mal. Después de un año de ser asistente de Harry, sintió que podía leerlo bastante bien. Cuando actuaba así, había algo de lo que quiere hablar con ella, pero, siendo Harry, temía no poder hablar sin hablar como Harry Styles, estrella de pop. Él solo quería hablar como Harry. Una persona.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ella preguntó.

Harry la miró, por un largo momento, decidiendo si decirle o no sobre el mensaje de voz.

Él decide decirle.

"Louis me llamó anoche."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Le contestaste?"

"No, estaba dormido."

Lily estaba sorprendida. Ella sabía muy poco sobre Louis, pero sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que un mensaje de voz era un gran problema para el rizado.

Lily estudió el rostro Harry, tratando de averiguar qué palabras necesitaba escuchar ese momento. Tras un rato, habló.

"¿Qué decía el mensaje?"

"Que escuchó el álbum." Harry estaba hablando con entusiasmo, como si necesitara que alguien le dijera algo, algo que necesitaba escuchar, pero no quería oír.

"¿Eso es todo lo que dijo?"

"Dijo que no sabía si quería escucharlo durante un tiempo", añadió Harry, mirando a Lily.

"¿Sonaba borracho?" Ella preguntó.

"Un poco", Harry contestó. "Definitivamente no estaba sobrio."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron?"

"Cuando Felicite murió", respondió Harry en voz baja. "En marzo."

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, y Lily le preguntó: "¿Quieres llamarlo?"

"Dijo que no debía hacerlo", dijo Harry.

"¿Y?" Lily se encogió de hombros. "No le pediste que te llamara."

Harry nunca había visto a Lily darle tantos consejos sobre algo como esto.

"¿Entonces crees que debería llamarlo de vuelta?" Harry preguntó.

"Si yo fuera tú, lo haría", Lily le contestó. "Pero no lo soy. Así que depende de ti."

Harry miró hacia el patio, queriendo imaginar a Louis allí de nuevo, cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando Harry no tenía miedo de llamarlo, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, cuando Louis lo amaba y él amaba a Louis.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tomó un largo sorbo de café.


	2. Debería haberte besado

Lily y Harry se fueron al patio una vez que terminaron su café, comenzando una corta caminata por el extenso césped de Harry, verde y bien cuidado a pesar de que era enero. Harry decidió que, le gustara o no a Lily, se enteraría de todo sobre él y Louis. No sabía de qué más hablar.

"Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez", Harry hablaba mientras Lily escuchaba.

Ella estaba feliz de que Harry quisiera hablar con ella sobre Louis—quizás fue por curiosidad—pero él nunca hablaba de eso, y quizás también fue que Harry era un gran narrador de historias. Al principio no le encantó, pero luego de un tiempo se fue acostumbrando.

"Hablo en serio", la miró con falsa seriedad. "Nunca me había gustado un chico antes, de verdad. No sé si lo has visto en esos viejos videos de X-Factor. Pero él era... un poco eléctrico".

"Los he visto", Lily asintió sonriendo, "también fui adolescente una vez."

Harry rio, "Wow, ¿incluso tú?"

"Incluso yo", Lily suspiro, pero Harry continúa con su relato.

"Pero, había algo en él, ¿sabes? Me atrajo al instante, y él sintió lo mismo. Nunca dejaba que nadie dijera nada malo sobre mi; si alguien me miraba mal, decía: _'¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás bien?'_ Pero no sabes dónde poner esa energía y atracción cuando eres un adolescente, así que por un tiempo fue como si estuviéramos luchando todo el tiempo y Louis solo estaba gritando a cualquiera que respirara en mi dirección.

"Al principio me gustó, porque pude tocarlo, pero luego se volvió frustrante, porque siempre estábamos luchando. Luchar es lo peor. Sin embargo, nunca dejó de gustarme su actitud defensiva."

Lily se rio, "¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se besaron?"

"En realidad, fue después de nuestro penúltimo episodio. Uno pensaría que hubiera sucedido antes; simplemente no sabíamos qué hacer con nosotros mismos", Harry continuó. "Era confuso sentirse así por una persona de la que te habías convencido de que era 'solo un amigo'. Nos emborrachamos con champán, volvimos a su habitación de hotel y nos besamos."

"Eso es un poco vergonzoso", Lily le contestó.

"Lo sé", suspiró Harry, "pero tenía dieciséis años. Besarse está por encima de todas las cosas cuando tienes dieciséis años."

Harry pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento, mirando con nostalgia a sus pies mientras caminaban. "Pero después de esa primera vez, realmente nos enamoramos y tuvimos, como, seis meses increíbles. Compramos una casa en Londres y nos mudamos juntos.

"Comenzamos a grabar Up All Night, y todo se sintió como un sueño. Este sueño extraño que tuve cuando tenía catorce años, en el que tenía éxito y me enamoraba. Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba teniendo éxito y estaba enamorado."

Harry recordó, para sí mismo, la primera vez que él y Louis durmieron juntos. Fue la noche después de que se besaron durante horas, cuando volvieron a las casas de los jueces. Harry le dijo a Louis que se encontrara con él en su litera una vez que los demás se fueran a la cama, y, tal como lo habían planeado, Louis se subió a la litera de Harry alrededor de la medianoche, y tuvieron una noche muy incómoda tratando de hacer el amor. Ninguno de los dos había estado con otro chico, y Harry nunca había estado con nadie. A pesar de esto, Harry fue el activo, ambos experimentaron mucha práctica y errores. La erección de Harry desapareció en lo que parecieron segundos, por lo que no pudo encontrar la próstata de Louis y al final hubo una mamada muy apologética y preocupante. A Louis no le importó en lo absoluto.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Lily astutamente, viendo a Harry perderse más aún más en sus pensamientos.

Harry se sonrojó, mirándola, "Creo que lo sabes."

"Ew," bromeó Lily, dándole un codazo a Harry.

"Oye, al menos no di más detalles", se defendió bromeando.

"¿Al menos?" Lily exclamó sarcásticamente, mirando a Harry.

"Oh, para. Fue genial", él contestó antes de darse cuenta de cómo eso.

"¡De nuevo!" Lily exclamó, "¡No necesito saberlo!"

"¡No me refiero al sexo!" Harry estaba apunto de llorar. "Solo quise decir que todo fue increíble. No hablaba del sexo."

Lily se topa con él suavemente mientras caminan, "Muy bien, continúa."

"Así que grabamos Up All Night, y realmente no estábamos seguros de cuán populares íbamos a ser. Pero a la gente todavía le gustamos, y yo estaba en las nubes. En este punto, los otros chicos sabían que estábamos juntos, la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban directamente con nosotros también lo hicieron, y en realidad no fue un problema. Hasta que llegó este nuevo empleado, su nombre era Ben Gabbards, y un día habló a solas con Louis."

"Louis nunca me dijo exactamente lo que dijo, creo que no quería preocuparme, pero fue algo así cómo: _'Ninguna adolescente sería fanática de dos maricones, y ningún padre querrá que sus adolescentes sean fanáticas de dos maricas, y si alguna vez quieren lograrlo, no pueden ser homosexuales'._ Tengo la sensación de que fue algo mucho peor."

Lily miraba a Harry con atención, sintiendo la tristeza que lo rodeaba y que todavía llevaba consigo.

"Fue terrible", Harry continuó en voz baja, "Nunca lo había visto tan derrotado. Se alejó de mí públicamente; lloraba por las noches. Realmente lo cambió. Pero hizo todo lo posible para seguir amándome en privado. Y a veces no tan en privado. Quiero decir, toda esa gira fuimos demasiado cariñosos en el escenario y metimos en problemas. Louis asumió la mayor parte de la culpa.

"Estaba en este extraño plano de no querer ser gay pero también quería ser gay, que era confuso para él. También fue confuso para mí. Aunque sé que realmente no recibí la misma cantidad de problemas con la gerencia como Louis. Él siempre sintió que necesitaba protegerme. Tal vez lo hacía."

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, subiendo una colina hacia el final de la propiedad de Harry. Lily sintió como si estuviera conociendo un lado completamente nuevo de Harry, un lado que había sido fuertemente protegido, en parte por él y en parte por Louis, un lado que parecía tan joven e ingenuo. Pero la luz en sus ojos cuando describió ese año era innegable: podía recordar pocas veces cuando su rostro se iluminaba así.

"Me llevó de vacaciones cuando cumplí diecisiete años, fue muy divertido. Fuimos a Nueva York e hicimos algo parecido a San Valentín: cenamos y tomamos champán, nos quedamos en un hotel con pétalos de rosa en la cama y un jacuzzi. Él compró todo y le encantó planificarlo, marcando cosas en nuestro itinerario. Nos dimos cuenta de que nos estábamos volviendo famosos en ese viaje; más y más gente nos reconocía. Fue realmente surrealista."

Harry recordó la primera vez que encontró la próstata de Louis. No puede creer que sea un recuerdo tan vívido—pero fue en ese viaje de cumpleaños, en esa cama de pétalos de rosa, después de una noche de vagar por la ciudad. El sexo hasta entonces había sido maravilloso para ambos, pero siempre dejaba a Harry sintiéndose un poco mal. Su erección desaparecía todo el tiempo, mientras Louis se movía desesperadamente, buscándolo para llegar al punto del que había escuchado tantas cosas buenas. Empezaron a besarse y tocar más, pero Harry podía darse cuenta que Louis realmente quería que Harry encontrara su próstata. Y Harry no podía culparlo.

Estaban en sintonía esa noche, y Harry insistió en hacer el misionero a pesar de que Louis afirmaba que era más fácil para él estar boca abajo, y fue algo mágico. Harry todavía recuerda la cara que Louis hizo cuando encontró su próstata.

"Eso suena hermoso", le comentó Lily a Harry.

"Lo fue," respondió Harry. "Fue muy hermoso. Volvería a vivir ese año si pudiera."


	3. Ponle un precio a la emoción

Harry y Lily concluyeron su caminata compartiendo un porro en el porche trasero de Harry. El sol jugueteaba con la opuesta de sol, el humo que los rodeaba contribuía a la neblina alrededor de la cálida tarde.

Harry nunca había hablado realmente sobre la parte en la que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, era más fácil no hablar de eso en lugar de hablar de ellas. Lily estaba cautivada por la historia ahora: no podía entender cómo dos personas que parecían tan enamoradas apenas hace diez años podían estar tan fuera de contacto.

"Entonces Eleanor entró en nuestras vidas," Harry dio una calada al porro, sosteniéndolo entre su dedo índice y pulgar. "Desde el principio fue difícil. Ya sabes, la gerencia parecía mucho más preocupada por Louis. Alguien incluso me dijo una vez que la gente me vería como era yo, pero Louis tenía que cumplir con ciertas expectativas. En ese momento, no lo sé, tal vez era ingenuo o, no sé, tonto, pero realmente no lo entendía. 

Pero creo que ahora lo entiendo. Siempre fue más difícil para Louis. De alguna manera no podía salirse con la suya, como yo a veces lo hacía. Tenía que actuar como heterosexual y seguir las reglas."

Harry suspira y le pasa el porro a Lily, "Pero, sí, Eleanor. Era agradable y bonita. Recuerdo que cuando la conocí me caía bien y, realmente, creo que a Louis también. Fue como estrecharle la mano a la situación. No fue lo ideal. Quiero decir, él tenía que fingir tener una novia." 

"Y tenías que verlo besarla", agregó Lily, exhalando humo.

Harry asintió, "Exactamente. Fue difícil."

Lily pasa el porro y Harry continúa. "Comenzó en que los dos saldrían por unos cuatro meses, solo para aclarar las cosas. Los rumores eran solo especulaciones y bueno, había hechos. Pero entonces, la gerencia simplemente presionó y presionó, y no hubo un final previsible. 

"Me enoje mucho con Louis. Sentí que no estaba peleando lo suficiente por nosotros."

Harry recuerda en silencio una de las peleas más grandes que él y Louis tuvieron al respecto. Louis había vuelto a casa de un evento con Eleanor, y Harry había hecho la cena para sorprenderlo. Louis, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado para quedarse despierto y comer, él quería irse a la cama.

"Hice la cena", Harry recuerda haber dicho con una sonrisa.

Recuerda lo cansado que lucia Louis, casi parecía enfermo. "Estoy muy cansado, cariño, lo siento."

"Vamos, será muy rápido. Después podemos ir a la cama", presionó Harry.

"Gracias, amigo, pero realmente necesito descans—"

"Hice pollo cordon bleu, es tu favor—"

"Por el amor de Dios, Harry," Louis interrumpió abruptamente, "déjame ir a la cama."

Harry recordó el sentimiento —era casi como cuando estas de rodillas durante mucho rato y al levantarte te arden las rodillas—, hay peores sentimientos, pero cuando lo tienes, es bastante malo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Harry le preguntó.

Louis se dirigió hacia las escaleras, de espaldas a él. "Nada, solo estoy cansado."

"¿No puedes sentarte conmigo un rato? No te he visto en todo el día", Harry le suplicó.

Louis se dio la vuelta y se paró en seco. "¿Me estás escuchando? Estoy jodidamente exhausto."

Harry no sabia que decir. Louis se giró y subió los escalones. Harry recuerda haber pensado: no lo digas. _Solo está cansado. Se sentirá mejor por la mañana._

Pero no se escuchó a sí mismo. Estaba muy enojado. Parecía que Louis no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente.

"¿No puedes quedarte despierto una hora para cenar con tu novio?" Harry recuerda la dureza de sus palabras. "Después de pasar todo el día con tu barba."

Louis se volvió y bajó unos pasos, "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Me escuchaste", Harry contestó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

"No puedes decir esas cosas", Louis respondió enojado, "no eres el que salir con una chica para convencer a todos de que no eres gay."

Harry estaba demasiado lejos como para detenerse. "Pero si lo fuera, aún volvería a casa y haría el sacrificio de una hora para comer contigo."

Harry nunca olvidará la expresión del rostro de Louis. Era casi como traición combinada con rojo, pero Harry puede recordar la mirada deslumbrante en sus ojos.

"Vete a la mierda, Harry."

Louis se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, terminando la conversación.

"Tú también vete a la mierda," Harry contestó con la sangre hirviendo.

En retrospectiva, ambos tenían razón y estaban equivocados. Harry podría haber sido más comprensivo. Y tal vez Louis podría haberse quedado despierto.

"Pero, la verdad es que estaba siendo demasiado duro con él", Harry le contestó a Lily, volviendo a la realidad.

"Bueno, tal vez no", dijo Lily. "Tendemos a ser más duros con nosotros mismos, al menos en retrospectiva."

"Quiero decir, imagina cómo te sentirías", comenzó Harry. "Estás saliendo con alguien, pero por alguna razón, según un poder superior, nadie más puede saberlo. Y no solo nadie más puede saberlo, sino que también debes convencerlos de que estás enamorado de otra persona. Sé que le hizo mal."

Lily asintió, dándole una calada al porro y mirando hacia el valle.

"Seguíamos juntos, pero apenas hablábamos", Harry continúo. "Vivíamos en la misma casa y fuimos juntos al estudio para escribir y grabar Four, y eso era todo. Él estaba con Eleanor y dormía en la habitación de invitados, y fue entonces cuando realmente comencé a beber. Fue difícil. Estaba celoso y él estaba exhausto. Tuvimos días buenos. La filmación del video musical de Night Changes fue uno de ellos."

Harry podía contar con los dedos de las dos manos la cantidad de veces que él y Louis habían dormido juntos durante ese año. Era difícil recordar que en realidad se gustaban. Una de esas veces fue la noche de cierre del video musical, que fue al final de una semana en la que Louis no había estado con Eleanor en lo absoluto.

Harry recordó haber regresado a su casa, con su brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Louis y el de Louis alrededor de su cintura. Louis no había dormido en su propia cama en toda la semana. Subieron las escaleras y, una vez en su dormitorio, los dos cayeron sobre la cama, y Harry subió sobre Louis. Louis sostuvo su rostro suavemente, pasando sus dedos sobre sus pómulos.

"Lo siento si he estado distante", él susurró.

"Está bien", Harry le respondió, "También lo siento."

Los dos se miraron durante un largo rato.

"No quiero que seamos extraños", Louis susurró, con la preocupación profunda en sus ojos.

Harry asintió y lo besó, suave y lentamente. "Te amo."

"Te amo." Louis respondió, acercando nuevamente la cara de Harry, besándolo con la misma suavidad y lentitud.

Regresando a su porche trasero, volviéndose a Lily, siguió hablando: "Pero los días buenos no fueron realmente suficientes para que las cosas fueran igual de buenas, como antes lo habían sido. Entre la gira de Midnight Memories y la gira de Four, tenía muchas ganas de volver a Londres y ver a mi familia, pero Louis tuvo que quedarse en Los Ángeles con Eleanor. Me pidió que me quedara, y no lo hice."

La gravedad de lo que acababa de decir golpeó a Harry de repente. "No sé por qué no me quedé. Hablábamos por teléfono, pero después del primer mes quizás hablábamos una vez a la semana. Definitivamente estábamos distanciados, pero creo que los dos teníamos demasiado miedo de terminar uno con el otro. Como si no supiéramos si seguiríamos siendo personas si no estuviéramos juntos.

"Pero Four fue lanzado y la gira estaba reservada, y cuando veo a Louis al comienzo de la gira, ya han pasado cuatro meses. Él es el tipo de persona con la que puedo volver a hablar, pero había mucha inquietud. No estábamos seguros de si estábamos juntos o no. Quiero decir, en esos cuatro meses, vio a Eleanor más de lo que hablábamos. De hecho, tenían más relación que él y yo, en esos términos."

"¿Entonces, estar de gira fue difícil?" Lilypreguntó. "Quiero decir, creo que es difícil pasar casi todo el tiempo con una persona con la que no estás seguro de tu posición."

"Fue realmente difícil", Harry se rio ligeramente, "pero cuando estuvimos de gira, Eleanor no estaba cerca y Louis se distrajo mucho menos, y yo me volví mucho menos celoso. Así que volvimos a enamorarnos. Esos pocos meses se sintieron como justo después del X-Factor, me sentía muy joven y lleno de energía, y Louis se sintió como yo. Estábamos juntos, fue algo realmente estable."

Harry tomó una última calada al porro y lo dejó en el cenicero después de que Lily rechazó una última calada.

"Escribí mucho para mi primer álbum. Sweet Creature fue escrita cuando Louis y yo estábamos de vacaciones en Bali", Harry sonrió, mirando a Lily como si estuviera recibiendo información privilegiada muy emocionante.

"¿De verdad?" Lily le sonrió.

"Sí", asintió Harry, "y Louis me escuchó tocar tanto que amenazó con romperme mi guitarra si volvía a tocar el coro."

Lily se rio, "¿Siempre fue así?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Harry preguntó sonriendo.

"Um, ¿irritable?" Lily contestó, sin saber si su elección de palabras era la correcta.

"No, no era irritable. Al menos no conmigo." dijo Harry. "Pero definitivamente era descarado. Es descarado."

Él y Lily rieron, y Harry continuó, "Pero no le digas eso, nunca."

"Él tiene el papel original en el que escribí el primer borrador", Harry siguió. "Bueno, espero que lo tenga. Lo escribí todo en una noche después de que se durmió, borracho por tanto vino tinto. Se quedó durmió inmediatamente después de decirme que quería arrancarme toda la ropa.

El primer borrador fue mucho más feliz que el borrador final. Escribí las otras partes cuando dejamos de hablar", Harry habló y su voz se fue apagando. "Pero me alegro de que él tenga mi primer borrador. Lo decía en serio cuando lo escribí. Él me llevaba a casa; él era mi dulce criatura.

Estaba leyendo Otelo esas vacaciones. Él tomaba siestas y yo leía. En el Acto III, Yago, que es el principal antagonista, dice: 'Le oí decir en sus sueños: _'Mi Desdémona, seamos cautos, nuestro amor encubre'. Luego con fuerza me apretó la mano, diciendo: '¡oh dulce criatura!', y me besaba con tal ardor, cual si arrancar besos quisiera por la raíz de los besos de mis labios. Cruzo la pierna sobre mi muslo, y suspiró; besándome.'_ Fue demasiado hermoso, no pude resistirme."

Lily observó a Harry contemplar la opuesta de sol, perdido en sus pensamientos, cautivado por la idea de la que era su dulce criatura.


	4. Algo que solía sentir

Louis y Harry estaban sentados en su sofá, la televisión sonaba perezosamente de fondo. Louis estaba apoyado contra un brazo del sofá y Harry estaba contra el otro, con las piernas enredadas. Harry sostenía una copia de El manantial con el ceño fruncido en concentración, y Louis comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Harry miró a Louis por encima de su libro y sonrió con picardía, colocando su separador en el libro y dejándolo en el suelo. Se sentó y lentamente se arrastró hacia Louis, despertándolo con un suave beso.

"Oye", él susurró.

Louis abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando, confundido pero sonriendo, "Hola."

Mientras se besaban, los besos se volvieron más descuidados, más pesados, y Harry comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por el cuello de Louis, levantando su camisa sobre su cabeza y bajándola hasta la cintura de sus joggers. Louis agarró la parte inferior de la camisa de Harry y comenzó a quitársela, pero se enganchó en la bandana de Harry.

"Lo juro por Dios", Louis susurró entre besos, "la maldita bandana."

Los dos se rieron mientras Harry trataba de desenredar su cabello y, una vez que se quitó la camisa y la bandana, Louis lo besó. Las manos de Harry se movieron hacia la cintura de Louis, lentamente le quitó los pantalones, moviéndose hacia atrás para sacarlos por completo de sus piernas.

En este punto, arrodillado en el sofá a unos metros de Louis, Harry se dio cuenta de algo. Louis seguía siendo todo lo que quería.

"Harry", Louis se sonrojó debajo de él, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con beligerancia. "solo fóllame."

Harry se quitó los pantalones torpemente y estuvo encima de Louis nuevamente en poco tiempo. Harry empujó sus caderas suavemente hacia abajo y contra las de Louis, y estás se sacudieron ante el toque y la fricción se intensificó. 

La mano de Louis se movió entre los dos, sacando al miembro de Harry de encima de sus boxers. La sensación hizo que Harry rompiera el beso, bajando la cabeza por el hombro de Louis y recuperando el aliento.

"Joder", susurró, y Louis bajó sus boxers y cambió de posición con Harry. Se colocó en el regazo de Harry y lo besó, comenzando a restregarse lentamente en la entrepierna de Harry. Harry podía sentir que Louis se endurecía a través de sus boxers y se movió para quitárselos lo más rápido posible. 

Sin embargo, sacar los boxers de Louis fue un poco más complicado y requirió un breve intermedio de esas actividades que los hacían sentir tan bien a ambos: Louis se paró frente al sofá mientras él y Harry intentaron quitar sus boxers. Una vez que estaban desnudos, Louis volvió a estar en el regazo de Harry, los dos sonriendo a través de los besos.

"¿Necesitas mi ayuda para–"

"No, ¿tienes lubricante?" Louis lo interrumpió, sintiendo que podría volverse loco por la presión creciente.

"Sí, hay algo en esa mesa, ¿recuerdas?"

Louis estaba fuera de sí, mirando apresuradamente a través del cajón de su mesa de café. Sin lubricante.

"No hay nada aquí", él suspiró, "¿por qué no hay nada aquí?" 

"Mierda, debo haberlo movido a nuestra habitación", Harry contestó. Estaba tan duro que dolía, y Louis corriendo desnudo, buscando lubricante, no lo hacía sentir mejor.

"Vamos a la habitación", Louis lo apresuró. "Vamos."

Con prisa, los dos se dirigieron a su habitación. Una vez allí, Harry se sentó a la cabecera de la cama después de tomar el lubricante de su mesita de noche y darle la bienvenida a la sensación de los muslos de Louis alrededor de sus caderas nuevamente.

Louis lo observó mientras se cubría con lubricante y luego se estabilizó sobre Harry. Louis se hundió a su alrededor, y la sensación apretó el estómago de Harry intolerablemente. No quería nada más que Louis comenzara a montarlo—rápidamente, tal vez un poco bruscamente.

"En realidad", Louis susurró, congelándose en su lugar. "No quiero montarte."

Harry lo miró confundido. "Ya estás montándome, Louis."

Louis arqueó las cejas. "Quiero que me pongas de espaldas y me folles como un hombre de verdad."

Harry, descaradamente energizado, puso los ojos en blanco. "Follarte como un hombre de verdad, está bien."

En un movimiento rápido, Louis estaba debajo de él en la cama, con los tobillos envueltos alrededor de la espalda de Harry, y Harry comenzó a empujar lentamente, pero Louis lo estaba presionando. "¿No puedes follarme más fuerte?"

Louis estaba actuando como si Harry no estuviera siendo lo suficientemente rudo, pero una vez que Harry comenzó a golpear su próstata en cada embestida, los gemidos de Louis cambiaron. Los pequeños gemidos que hacía cada vez eran cada vez más y más, lo que volvía loco a Harry, lo suficientemente loco como para ir cada vez más rápido hasta que...

Harry se lavó la cara con agua fría y se miró en el espejo. Fue al baño y terminó perdido en el recuerdo de estar con Louis. Sucedía con cierta frecuencia. Se miró en el espejo: tenía el pelo sucio, las bolsas debajo de los ojos estaban oscuras, no se había lavado la cara en veinticuatro horas. Patético.

Se unió a Lily en la cocina, donde habían comenzado a preparar la cena. Lily estaba hirviendo agua una olla, apoyada contra el mostrador y mirando su teléfono.

"Oh, hola." Ella dijo, mirando a Harry rápidamente.

"¿Quieres abrir una botella de whisky?", Harry pregunto, pasando junto a ella hacia el armario de licores.

"Si quieres." Ella respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry fue al gabinete y lo abrió, revelando varias botellas de licor oscuro, y sacó una botella a su antojo. "Esto servirá." Regresó a donde estaba Lily, buscó dos vasos y les sirvió a ambos medio vaso.

Chocaron sus copas en silencio, y ambos tomaron un sorbo. Harry dio un sorbo mucho más profundo que Lily.

"Tengo que admitir que estoy cautivada", Lily habla, "Qué paso después?"

Harry piensa por un momento y luego continúa, "Bueno, Zayn se fue. Todos lo habíamos sabido por un tiempo. Louis estaba enojado, pero finalmente lo entendió. Estaba orgulloso de Zayn con sus cosas en solitario: lo llamó una vez y hablaron un poco. No sé en qué términos están ahora, pero, al principio, realmente no parecía que fuera un gran problema en ese momento.

Así que concluimos la gira y comenzamos a escribir Made In the AM, el cual creo que es mi álbum favorito. Louis y yo nos pusimos más serios. Vendimos nuestro antiguo condominio en Londres y compramos una casa a unas pocas millas al norte, y luego vendimos nuestra casa aquí y compramos una nueva. En realidad, vivíamos como a dos millas de aquí."

"¿De verdad?", Lily preguntó, "¿Pasas por allí cuando conduces a casa?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Afortunadamente no."

"¿Pero las cosas estuvieron bien por un tiempo?", Lily volvió a preguntar.

"Oh, fueron geniales", Harry sonrió, "Todo fue muy doméstico. Louis y Eleanor se separaron por un tiempo. Lo que más recuerdo de ese año fue estar en la cama, como durmiendo. Dormimos mucho. Cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, Louis nos compró este colchón del que investigó mucho, dijo que sentía que realmente no había dormido desde que hicimos nuestro primer tour y quería dormir entre las giras."

"Esa cama, Lily", Harry se rio, "Fue espectacular. Era king size, hecho a la medida. Cuando lo entregaron a la casa, pensé que era ridículo."

Harry recuerda que cuando bajó de la habitación de invitados del piso superior, que se había convertido en una sala de escritura, hasta que escuchó un camión que se detenía y encontró a Louis frente a la casa hablando con dos tipos frente a un camión.

"¿Que está pasando?" Harry preguntó, caminando hacia los tres.

"Oh, um, Harry, estos son Kevin y Joe, están entregando la cama", Louis sonrió, presentando a Harry a los dos hombres. "Este es mi novio, Harry."

Harry les estrechó la mano. "Encantado de conocerlos. Esta cama ha sido la causa de muchas noches de insomnio de investigación para él." Bromeó, haciendo sonreír a los hombres.

"Bueno, espero que después de esto, duerman toda la noche", dijo uno de los muchachos.

"¿Puedo traerles algo? ¿Una bebida, tenemos agua, té, tal vez café helado?" Harry les ofrece. 

"No, gracias." Uno de ellos contesta.

"¿Tú?", Harry mira al otro con las cejas arqueadas.

"Eres muy amable, pero estoy bien." Dice, levantando las manos.

"No hay problema." Harry se volvió hacia Louis. "Voy a dar un paseo."

Harry era indudablemente introvertido: se revitalizaba cuando pasaba tiempo solo. Pero también se revitalizaba cuando pasaba tiempo a solas con Louis. Entonces, si había una situación en la que pudiera excusarse de una manera apropiada para estar solo, lo haría.

Salió por la puerta trasera de su casa hacia el extenso patio y comenzó a caminar hacia su piscina. Esperó para volver a entrar hasta que oyó que el camión salía de su residencia. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa, encontró a Louis esperándolo en el patio.

"La cama está lista." Él habla, sonriéndole a Harry.

"Va a ser muy triste cuando no pueda notar la diferencia entre la nueva cama y la que teníamos." Le dijo Harry al encontrarlo en el patio.

"Podrás notar la diferencia", Louis le aseguró. "Esta cama va a cambiar nuestras vidas."

Harry, deteniéndose frente a él, dijo, "Pero no demasiado, ¿verdad?"

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. "No demasiado."

Harry miró a Louis, todo lo que lo componía de alguna manera. Llevaba pantalones cortos de gimnasio y una camiseta, su atuendo característico de 'nadie me va a ver hoy', y acababa de cortarse el pelo, por lo que su flequillo no era lo suficientemente largo como para empujar hacia un lado.

"¿Quieres nadar?" Harry le preguntó. "Es una hermosa tarde."

Louis asintió. "Okay, vamos a nadar." Y luego dio la vuelta para volver a la casa a cambiarse, pero Harry lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Él preguntó.

"A ponerme el traje de baño." Louis contestó, como si fuera obvio.

"Oh, vamos, puedes nadar en tus boxers." Harry protestó.

"Tengo un traje de baño, como a ocho pasos dentro de esa puerta." Louis refutó.

"Tienes boxers puestos en este momento." Harry lo desafió.

"Tomará un segundo, en serio." Louis protestó.

"No te hagas rico y aburrido, por favor." Harry continuó, sabiendo que haría enojar a Louis.

"¿Perdona?"

"Vamos, nada en tus boxers."

"No me acuses de ser rico y aburrido."

"Te advertí que no te hicieras rico y aburrido."

"Ni siquiera estoy cerca de volverme rico y aburrido."

"Ordenaste un colchón hecho a medida para nosotros e hiciste que lo trajeran a casa."

Louis pensó 'touché', pero en su lugar, contestó: "Esto es lo que obtengo por hacer algo lindo por nosotros."

Harry se echó a reír y Louis lo siguió. Harry miró a Louis. "Métete en la piscina."

"No", Louis gruñó, "No me meteré en la piscina a menos que tenga bañador."

"Te aventaré." Harry lo amenazó.

"No te atrevas." Louis lo miró seriamente.

Harry se acercó a Louis, con las manos extendidas como si se estuviera acercando a un gato salvaje.

"Lo juro por Dios, Harry." Louis dijo, mucho más serio. "Tócame y te mataré."

"No estabas diciendo eso anoche." Harry sonrió, sabiendo cuánto le molestaría eso a Louis.

"No estabas tratando de arrojarme a una piscina anoche." Louis dio un paso atrás cuando Harry se le acercó.

"Aventar suena tan violento. Vamos a llamarlo jugar." Harry le contestó.

"Absolutamente no", Louis habló, abriendo la puerta del patio y entrando a la casa.

"¿Y si te dijera que esto fue una fantasía mía?" Harry sugirió, siguiendo a Louis.

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Harry?" Louis rio, mirando a su novio. Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camisa floral abotonada, su cara estaba sin lavar y su cabello estaba revuelto, pero el sol lo hacía ver hermoso contra la puerta de su casa, con todas sus cualidades, y Louis lo amaba.

Pero le llamó mierda a su fantasía.

"Louis, te voy a follar tan fuerte esta noche, solo déjame arrojarte a la piscina." Harry contestó, mendigando y riendo.

Para entonces, los dos no podían decir una palabra sin reír.

"Ibas a follarme esta noche, de todos modos", Louis le recordó. "Tócame y te mataré."

"Me gustaría verte intentar matarme." Harry habló, avanzando hacia su novio nuevamente.

"Me gustaría verte intentar arrojarme a la piscina." Louis le respondió.

En un movimiento rápido, Harry agarró a Louis en un fuerte abrazo, intentando arrastrarlo sobre su hombro. Louis se relajó y se empujó hacia el suelo, comenzando a pelear. 

Los dos se reían, perdiendo el aliento rápidamente, mientras se tiraban al suelo, Louis casi se movía lejos de Harry.

Harry miró a Lily, recogiendo su whisky, recordando cómo lucía Louis cuando entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se arrastró lejos de Harry, incapaz de respirar. Se reían tanto.

"Pero la cama no era ridícula, en lo absoluto." Harry le dice a Lily. "Nunca he dormido mejor en mi vida."

"¿Se la llevó?", Lily preguntó, "¿cuándo terminaron?"

"No, creo que terminamos vendiéndolo con la casa", Harry le contestó. "Echo de menos esa cama."

Lily sonrió al ver la mirada en sus ojos. que solo se había vuelto más fuerte desde que comenzó a hablar. Ella pensó que tal vez era melancolía. Tal vez incluso anhelo. Pero, en algún lugar, tal vez incluso si era muy dentro de ellos, todavía había amor llenando esos ojos verdes.


	5. Lo que él hizo por mi

La mesa estaba puesta, Harry abrió una botella de vino y los dos comenzaron a cenar un simple espagueti.

"Cuando comenzó la gira de Made in the AM, Eleanor y Louis volvieron a salir", continuó Harry, tomando un sorbo de vino. "Alguna vez has visto Brokeback Mountain?"

Harry miró a Lily, y ella se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

"¿La película de los vaqueros gays?" Ella preguntó.

Harry rio. "Sí."

"No." Ella sacudió con la cabeza. "¿Es buena?"

"Es increíble." Harry suspiró. "Necesitas verla. Pero hay una escena, donde el personaje de Jake Gyllenhaal le dice a Heath Ledger: 'Bueno, esta es una maldita perra situación insatisfactoria.' Y eso es exactamente lo que era lo nuestro. Era una maldita perra, situación insatisfactoria.

Y la administración siempre decía que no les importaba si estuviéramos juntos, en secreto y en privado, esas fueron sus dos palabras favoritas, pero sé que fue deliberado. Nada separa más a las personas que meter a otra persona en su relación. Louis tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y creo que lo que más me molestó es que no lo odiaba."

"Y tuve que salir con otras chicas, pero nunca sentí que habíamos desarrollado una relación. Quiero decir, Kendall cree que escribí mi primer álbum sobre ella." Harry se rio y Lily resopló. "No escribí una sola canción sobre ella. Ni siquiera diría que tuvimos una relación, como una verdadera relación personal o romántica. Fue así conmigo y con las chicas que vi cuando él y yo estábamos juntos. Y tal vez incluso desde entonces."

"Pero a Louis le gustaba Eleanor, no románticamente, pero aprendió a no temer esas salidas y el tiempo que pasó eventualmente, y fue como si tu novio tuviera que salir a hacer sus cosas, pero en cambio iba a tomarse de la mano con otra persona. Era casi peor que tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona."

"¿De verdad?", Lily preguntó genuinamente sorprendida.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no. Me hubiera suicidado si se hubiera acostado con alguien más."

"Dios." Lily contestó, riéndose un poco.

"Lo hubiera hecho." Harry ni siquiera titubeo al decir eso, "y creo que aún lo haría. Eso me destruiría. Ser... íntimo, con Louis, fue como nada que haya hecho antes, o probablemente haré. Fue lo más vulnerable que he hecho en mi vida. Siempre sentí que podía ver directamente a través de mí y dentro de mí. La diferencia entre sentirme seguro y completamente vulnerable sería una mirada suya."

Harry recordó esas miradas, cómo con el paso del tiempo, el mundo vio cada vez menos entre él y Louis. Siempre era lo que más lloraba: la pérdida de la apariencia de amor. Se sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas en un mundo cuya gravedad dependía solo de su propio conocimiento: si no se recordaba a sí mismo que él y Louis estaban juntos, nadie más lo haría.

A veces, por la noche, veía videos de él y Louis, desde antes de que se les dijera que no se miraran demasiado durante las entrevistas, como 'Los momentos Larry más tiernos' o 'Pruebas Larry Stylinson', incluso cuando él y Louis estaban juntos, para recordarse a sí mismo que otras personas creían en ello. Era difícil pasar de Louis jugueteando con su cuello, a solo miradas furtivas, para sufrir las consecuencias posteriores.

"Louis se alejó mucho de mí públicamente." Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Lo enfureció y molestó, pero nunca quiso que supiera que estaba enojado o molesto, lo cual fue muy tonto, porque creo que, si hubiera expresado eso más, lo habría ayudado. Quería que lo viera actuar como si estuviera bien, y tal vez eso me haría estar bien. Pero verlo no molesto por eso fue tan confuso."

Lily vio como Harry se ponía más nervioso y molesto, su discurso se aceleraba.

"Quería que llorara esta pérdida conmigo. Que llorara la vida que podríamos haber tenido, pero no lo hizo, pensó que mostraba una debilidad, y siempre estaba tan jodidamente asustado de parecer débil, incluso frente a mí, y siempre me sentía tan malditamente débil frente a él, así que él simplemente... no lo hizo." Harry terminó de hablar, y tomó un sorbo de vino, mirando al techo y luego a la mesa.

Lily miró a Harry sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba saberlo porque él continuó.

"Y así, cuando él y Eleanor volvieron a estar juntos, y comenzó a beber mucho más, y yo también, no podía admitir que eso lo estaba debilitando. Y fue su debilidad o nuestra carrera, y eligió su carrera al no defenderse a sí mismo, a mí o a nuestra relación."

Harry recordó haberse emborrachado una noche con unos amigos en Londres, y luego irse a casa y esperar a que Louis llegara a casa. Louis llegó a casa, los dos tomaron shots de tequila, solos, en su cocina, y se emborracharon lo suficiente como para reír y tener relaciones sexuales. Harry recuerda que estaba tan borracho que le dijo a Louis: 'Espero que aún puedas tener una erección conmigo después de estar todo el día rodeado de chicas'. Él recuerda sus palabras con un sabor amargo, y sabe que, a pesar de lo borracho que estaba Louis, hirió sus sentimientos. Lo sabía.

"Entonces, durante esa gira comencé a pensar en mi carrera en solitario. Llamé a los agentes, iba a reuniones, le dije a Modest que iba a separarme de la banda", Harry continúo. "Pero no pude decirle a Louis. Así que simplemente no lo hice. Vivíamos en la misma casa y él sabía menos sobre mi carrera que un agente que solo había conocido por Skype."

"Louis se enteró una noche, ambos nos emborrachamos, lo que se volvió muy normal entre nosotros, y estábamos fumando un porro afuera cuando mi agente me llamó. No vi quién era, así que le dejé responder y luego tuve que decírselo. Le rompió el corazón. Ni siquiera había comenzado a pensar en una carrera en solitario. Ni siquiera había decidido realmente si quería tomar un descanso de la banda. Así que puedes imaginar la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que yo había estado planeando separarme de la banda y había comenzado a trabajar en mi carrera."

"Estaba enojado y menos motivado. Así que puedes imaginarte qué terrible momento fue para tomar el descanso." Harry miró a Lily.

"Sí, eso probablemente apestaba." Lily respondió.

"Lo hizo. No podía motivarse, se enojó cuando le ofrecí firmarlo con mi nuevo gerente y agente, y simplemente se retiró. Pero no pude parar. Me había vuelto adicto al trabajo. Fue así como evité preocuparme constantemente por él: estaba viajando, fuera de la casa, raramente estábamos en la misma ciudad. Pero eso solo lo empeoró. No pudimos ganar." Harry suspiró.

"Pero comienza el descanso y Louis hace un trato con Simon para quedarse en su compañía, y Modest o su agente no están interesados en ninguna de sus ideas artísticas, lo que le hace dejar de escribir o incluso de pensar creativamente. Creo que hubo celos involucrados: mi primer álbum realmente se estaba uniendo y él ni siquiera había conseguido una buena canción. Siempre estuve entre Los Ángeles y Londres, nunca en un lugar más de una semana a la vez. Y luego, Johannah fue diagnosticada."

Lily observó a Harry mientras su voz se quebraba, solo un poquito, en su última oración. Sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino y terminaba su copa. Llenó otra copa y tomó un sorbo.

Harry rio débilmente y sin humor, continúo. "El tiempo nunca fue nuestro amigo. Ni una sola vez. Siempre estaba allí para jodernos. Empeoraba los malos y los buenos tiempos. Cada vez."

Los dos se sentaron en silencio mientras Harry parecía prepararse para contar el resto de la historia. Lily se sintió extrañamente emocional: sabía cómo terminaba esta parte, pero sintió que no podía prepararse adecuadamente para manejarlo, o que Harry se lo dijera.

"Entonces se fue a su casa y yo fui con él por unas semanas", Harry comenzó. "Y fue devastador. Su madre se estaba muriendo, se sentía como si se estuviera consumiendo, y él está bebiendo todo el tiempo antes de eso, y ahora está en casa y está bebiendo, no quiere mi consuelo en absoluto, ni siquiera quería que lo tocara."

"Pero también dependía de mí para todo: comida, ropa, programar cosas con sus agentes, por lo que era difícil ser su cuidador y su enemigo. Pero entonces... Johannah murió."

Harry se detuvo un minuto, sus labios se contorsionaron y luego se relajaron, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y tuve que verlo desmoronarse. Era casi imposible de ver. Tenía que rogarle que solo se duchara y comiera. Perdió diez libras, estaba fumando un paquete de cigarrilos al día, bebiendo como si no fuera asunto de nadie."

"Y en lugar de ser paciente, me enojé y comencé a resentirme con él. Así que le dije que tenía que seguir adelante y volví a Los Ángeles."

Lily y Harry hacen contacto visual. "Es realmente jodido, lo sé", Harry dijo. "Lo sé. Pero estaba empezando a resentirme tanto con él. Me sentía como su niñera. Y sentí que no estaba tratando de ayudarse a sí mismo, así que me fui. No nos separamos, al menos técnicamente, pero yo estaba en Los Ángeles, él estaba en Doncaster y apenas hablaba. Hablaba con Lottie para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero en realidad, él no quería hablar conmigo."

Harry se puso de pie, llevando sus platos limpios y los de Lily al fregadero.

"Pero él decidió quedarse en Doncaster, y yo decidí quedarme en Los Ángeles, y dejamos de hablar. No sé cómo puedes dejar de hablar con una persona de la que estás enamorado, pero lo hicimos. Estaba pasando por muchas cosas, y estaba frustrado con él."

Harry se dio cuenta de que acababa de hablar de desear que Louis mostrara más debilidad, pero, en su último momento de debilidad, Harry estaba frustrado con él.

Recordó haber llamado a Louis, quien contestó, para su gran sorpresa, después de un mes de no verse.

"¿Hola?" Louis dijo, sonando exhausto.

"Hey." Harry hablo en voz baja. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Mal." Louis respondió, suspirando. "¿Tú?"

"Te extraño." Harry hablo lentamente. "La casa está tan vacía sin ti."

"Sí." Louis dijo en voz baja.

La línea estaba en silencio, y la distancia entre ellos era tanta que se sentía tan extraño y Harry apenas podía soportarlo.

"Louis." Harry comenzó. "Quiero que vengas a casa."

Podía imaginar a Louis asintiendo, a pesar de no poder verlo.

"Te amo." Harry le dijo, en voz baja, pero con confianza.

"Yo también te amo." Louis respondió. "Te amo."

Harry puso sus platos en el lavabo. "Así que terminé el álbum mientras él todavía estaba en Doncaster, lo escuchamos juntos por teléfono una noche. Había escuchado las primeras etapas de la mayoría de las canciones, pero imagina escuchar un álbum completo sobre ti por primera vez, cuando no has visto a esa persona en medio año, y hablas con ella una vez al mes."

"Ambos lloramos, y él me dijo que estaba listo para volver a casa, en Los Ángeles."

"¿Entonces le gustó el álbum?" Lily preguntó.

Harry asintió. "Le encantó. Pero incluso si no lo hizo, no lo demostró. Todo lo que hacía estaba bien ante sus ojos, especialmente cuando se trata de mi música."

"¿Cuál era su canción favorita?"

Harry sonrió. "Only Angel, ¿qué otra sería?"

Lily se rió. "¿La escribiste sobre él?"

Harry asintió. "Fue una especie de broma. Siempre lo estaba molestando porque se vería bien con una falda, lo volvía loco."

Los dos se rieron, Harry recordó haber escrito la canción después de una muy buena noche, una noche sobria que incluyo caminar y abrazarse en el patio. Louis lo hizo reír tanto, ¿qué tal si no puede recordarlo? Pero Only Angel fue el resultado de lo mucho que la sugerencia de usar falda agitó a Louis, e hizo que el corazón de Harry doliera.

"¿Él volvió a casa?"

Harry asintió. "Por dos meses. Regresó y vivimos juntos durante el lanzamiento del álbum hasta el comienzo de la gira."

"¿No pudo manejar que estuvieras lejos?" Lily cuestionó, de pie al otro lado del mostrador mientras Harry lavaba sus copas de vino.

"Sí, pero fue más complicado que eso", Harry contestó. "Nos amábamos, pero no estábamos enamorados. Solo podíamos tener sexo si estábamos ebrios; apenas podíamos mirarnos la mañana siguiente. Él estaba enojado porque sentía que lo había abandonado, y yo estaba molesto porque sentía que dependía demasiado de mí después de la muerte de su madre."

"Qué cosa tan fea para decir." Harry sacudió la cabeza y cerró la llave del lavabo.

"Sé amable contigo mismo", Lily le recordó. "Te sentías así por una razón."

"Sí, pero eso no era lo que él necesitaba." Harry hablo. "Y en los momentos en que necesitaba que fuera diferente de cómo se sentía, como cuando nos dijeron por primera vez que no podíamos estar juntos, eso fue todo. Finalmente, no pude hacer por él lo que él hizo por mí."


	6. Entre el odio y la devoción

_30/08/17_

_Es finales de agosto y estoy enamorado._

_Lo estoy viendo ir de nuestra habitación al baño desde nuestra cama. Son las cuatro de la tarde. Qué lujo es estar en la cama a esta hora del día._

_Qué lujo es estar con él._

_Tenemos dos ventanas en nuestro baño; ambas miran hacia el valle. El sol está cayendo a través de ellos y la luz danza sobre él, nuestra habitación recibiendo algo de luz. No se ve real._

_Muchas veces no parece real. Como si fuera a parpadear y él a desaparecer y me despierto, y nada de esto ha sucedido. Y tal vez él no está en casa, o tal vez yo no estoy en casa. Y luego él camina hacia mí._

_No lleva los pantalones cortos que ha tenido desde que nos conocimos y la camisa que le compré para su cumpleaños. No estoy desnudo, estoy envuelto en nuestras sábanas, queriendo que vuelva conmigo._

_Él acaba de decir mi nombre._

_Esto es real._

_Me dijo que viniera a ducharme con él. Nunca puede dormir después del sexo. Todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir después del sexo. Me voy a duchar con él. Tocarlo, para estar seguro._

_Él está diciendo mi nombre otra vez. Necesito irme._

❀❀

Harry se unió a Lily en su sofá, con la chimenea encendida y la televisión sonando suavemente en el fondo. Lily finalmente tuvo que conducir a casa, por lo que rechazó otra bebida, pero eso no impidió que Harry terminara la botella de vino.

"Hice que fuera a verme de gira, varias veces." Harry le dijo, sonriendo. "Nada comparado con ese sentimiento de él mirándome. Me vio cuatro veces y, cada vez, los dos estábamos viendo a otras personas."

Harry miró a Lily. "Sé que soy una mala persona. Y una desleal."

Lily se rió confundida. "No, no lo eres."

Harry asintió, riéndose un poco, pero enmendando sus palabras. "Tomo malas decisiones. Muy seguido."

Lily lo miró. "Cómo cuáles?"

Harry tomó un sorbo profundo de su vino. El alcohol tenía un papel importante en lo franco que se estaba volviendo. "Follamos las cuatro veces. Él estaba con Eleanor, yo estaba con... alguien más."

Harry recordó que Louis se encontró con él en el backstage, quedándose en vestuario mientras la gente entraba y salía, esperando que el espectáculo terminara, para poder regresar al hotel de Harry.

En Londres, volvieron a la suite de Harry, que tenía vista al Támesis y al Puente de Londres. Harry recordó estar allí para el video de Midnight Memories, cómo Louis fingía caer, disfrutando el enojo de Harry.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron desde el comienzo de la gira, y el año nuevo acababa de pasar. La gentileza normal que sentían estaba ausente— tan pronto como estuvieron en la habitación del hotel, Louis fue presionado bruscamente contra la pared y Harry lo besaba como si estuviera buscando algo.

El sexo se sentía tan vacío; Louis estaba de espaldas, Harry encima de él, y cuando Harry entró en él, más duro de lo que nunca lo había hecho o lo haría, Louis lo miró y dijo sin aliento, "Te odio." Cuando Harry se corrió, en el primer condón que habían usado, se sintió asqueroso.

Desapareció para ducharse, y cuando salió, Louis estaba esperando en la puerta. Se miraron por un momento, antes de que Louis hablara. "Esto fue un error."

Harry asintió, levantando las cejas, insinuando. "Bueno, eso es obvio."

Louis lo miró sin emoción, como si el gesto sarcástico fuera ofensivo. "Vamos, Harry."

"No sé qué quieres que diga."

Louis miró hacia otro lado, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me acabas de follar, Harry. Y tengo novia."

"Nos follamos el uno al otro, Louis." Harry suspiró. "Fue un poco unilateral lo que acabamos de hacer."

Louis se estaba enojando más. "No sé cómo hice lo que acabamos de hacer."

Harry, que se estaba separando de sus emociones, lamentando no estar borrachos, ya que tuvieron esa oportunidad. "Bueno, lo hiciste."

Louis lo miró. Vio los restos cansados y raramente sobrios de alguien que alguna vez amó. Recordaba la luz en la cara de Harry. Lo vio en el escenario esa noche, mientras cantaba If I Could Fly, señalando a Louis en una habitación llena de miles de personas.

"No debí haber venido." Louis le contestó.

"Sí, no me digas." Harry gruñó. Nunca sería así con nadie más. Pero con Louis, todo se vuelve justo en el amor y la guerra. Sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa, independientemente de lo mordaz o puro que eso fuera.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron a continuación, Harry se sorprendió de lo roto que parecía el rostro de Louis. Nunca lo había visto tan vacío, tan perdido.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry?"

Harry no respondió. No sabía qué decir.

"Acabamos de terminar de follar, Harry. Maldita sea", Louis repitió, mirándolo, con ojos vidriosos y palabras duras. "No te he visto en meses. Vengo aquí para verte y cantas nuestras jodidas canciones, las que escribiste sobre mí y tienes el descaro de fingir que todo está bien."

Harry todavía no sabía qué decir. Pero con Louis, tenía que decir algo. "Jódete, Louis. No tenías que venir."

Louis se rió, entrecortado y sin humor. "Pero quería venir, idiota. Quería venir a verte, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso? Quería venir a verte y luego hablar después del espectáculo, y luego podría irme y saber que estás bien."

"No hablamos, ¿cómo se supone que debo saber cómo demonios estás, Harry? Pienso en ti todos los malditos días. No quería follarte esta noche, solo quería saber si estabas bien. Pero mi autocontrol es una mierda, y ahora sé que definitivamente no estás bien."

Harry recordó lo enojado que lucía Louis, lo roto que se veía.

"No puedo pasar un solo jodido momento feliz con Eleanor sin que pases por mi mente, pedazo de mierda", Louis continúo, sonando desquiciado. "Estás en una maldita línea delgada, Harry. Te odio, y lo digo en serio."

Harry recordó lo serio que parecía Louis.

"Estoy hablando en serio, lo hago. Todos los días. Pero justo al lado de ese sentimiento, que me consume tanto como eso, moriría por ti." La voz de Louis se quebró, y estaba cerca de gritarle a Harry. "Siempre he sido tan dedicado a ti, te veo y es como si hubiera olvidado a todo el mundo. Estoy jodido Harry, en ambos sentidos, es jodido que te odie y es aún más jodido que todavía te amo."

"Nos trazaron una jodida línea para vivir, y no puedo salir de ella." Louis finalizó, mirando a Harry como si acabara de liberar meses de tensión, pero también como si estuviera buscando una respuesta. "No sé si alguna vez podré."

"¿Él y Eleanor salieron de verdad?", Lily preguntó, con la confusión extendida sobre su rostro.

Harry asintió. "Sí. Me lo dijo la primera vez que vino a verme."

Lily vio a Harry tomar otro sorbo y se sorprendió de que albergara tanto dolor. Ella no tenía idea. Siempre había pensado que él y Louis estuvieron juntos cuando eran jóvenes, ingenuos, y todo se desmoronó de la forma en que lo hacen, rápidamente y con consecuencias muy duraderas. ¿Pero seis años? ¿Cuatro casas diferentes? ¿Una vida entera y establecida? Apenas podía imaginarlo.

Había visto a Harry como alguien independiente: nunca había tenido amigos muy cercanos, nunca había tenido novia, ni siquiera tenía mascotas. Realmente se preocupaba por otras personas, pero rara vez las dejaba entrar en su vida. Todo comenzó a tener sentido ahora: aprendió a ser independiente cuando tenía dieciséis años, con una persona durante seis años. No aprendió a compartir su vida, aprendió a compartir su vida con Louis. Aprendió a depender de Louis, cómo vivir con Louis, cómo comprometerse con Louis, cómo amar a Louis. Y ahora parecía inhábil para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas con alguien más.

Justo después de que Louis se fue, con los ojos rojos y completamente exhaustos, desde el hotel de Harry en Londres después de su show, Harry se sentó y escribió Fine Line. Louis le había dado la idea. El primer borrador fue corto, y cada palabra estaba llena de significado.

Su relación con Louis fue la única relación real que tuvo antes de la fama y siempre sentía que estaba comprando el amor de otras personas. Pero con Louis, no tenía que comprarlo, y esa sinceridad, la naturaleza genuina descarada de eso, lo hizo odiar a Louis. Le hizo odiarlo por tener tanto control sobre él.

_Put a price on emotion  
I'm looking for something to buy  
You've got my devotion  
But man, I can hate you sometimes_

Pero cuando Louis trató de entender a Harry, no pudo hacerlo. Harry no quería defenderse, y no quería sufrir las consecuencias de tales conflictos. Si la noche hubiera seguido su camino, se habrían emborrachado, y Harry podría comenzar a pensar en la chica que estaba viendo, y Louis podría pensar en Eleanor. El alcohol podría alejarlos del dolor de la situación en cuestión.

_I don't want to fight you  
And I don't wanna sleep in the dirt  
We'll get the drinks in  
So I'll get to thinking of her_

Louis tuvo suerte de que Harry no se hubiera enojado, gritado o arrojado algo. Louis siempre fue bueno empujando a Harry hasta su punto de quiebre y luego se iba, probando constantemente su paciencia. Sentía que nunca sabría por qué no podrían estar juntos, por qué en el universo en el que existen, no pueden estar juntos. Nunca lo sabría. De todos modos, él es su sol, su última tentación. Y no se necesita mucho de él para que ceda a la tentación.

_Test of my patience  
There's things that we'll never know  
You sunshine, you temptress  
My hand's at risk, I fold_

Harry siempre había tenido un pequeño sentimiento de miedo, incluso en los mejores momentos de su relación, de que algo sucedería que alejaría a Louis de él. Porque esas cosas sucedieron, una y otra vez. No pudo superarlo, y Louis nunca lo expresó. Y esa noche, la única forma en que Harry sintió que podía acercarse tanto a Louis nuevamente, era teniendo sexo con él.

_Crisp trepidation  
I'll try to shake this soon  
Spreading you open  
Is the only way of knowing you_

Cuando Louis le explicó la línea entre su odio y su devoción, nada había tenido más sentido para Harry. Entendía a Louis tan completamente, porque también había sido condenado a vivir en esa delgada línea. Harry quería escribir una canción triste. Entonces, lo hizo, un poco. Pero aún más que eso, no podía ignorar la sensación de que algún día él y Louis volverían a estar juntos. Eso, porque compartían el espacio muy estrecho en esa delgada línea y estarían bien.

_We'll be a fine line  
We'll be alright_


	7. Alguien que no quiero cerca

Lily observó a Harry terminar el último sorbo de su copa de vino. "Eso es todo."

Lily asintió sin creerle. Raramente bebía tanto delante de ella, pero incluso cuando apenas estaba borracho, 'eso es todo' rara vez significaba que había terminado.

Lily quería que terminara su historia, porque sabía que él necesitaba hacerlo. Esperaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, esto le diera algún tipo de cierre. Probablemente no lo haría, pero tal vez despejaría el ambiente. O tal vez le obligaría a hacer algo al respecto.

"Entonces, ¿vendieron su casa?"

Harry asintió. "Vendimos la casa en Londres. Esa es la casa con el colchón." Él sonrió con tristeza. "Ahora pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en Londres. Creo que los dos todavía tenemos cosas en la casa que está en Los Ángeles, realmente nunca nos mudamos."

"¿No vendiste la casa de Los Ángeles?" Lily preguntó, sorprendida.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Louis me dijo que él vendería la de Londres y que yo podría vender la de Los Ángeles, pero no quise, así que no lo hice. Nunca me preguntó dos veces al respecto."

"Entonces, ustedes realmente no están juntos, apenas hablan", Lily recapituló. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Es ese el final?"

Harry la miró. "Bueno, escribió Miss You, y luego, mucho más tarde, por supuesto, Don't Let It Break Your Heart. Nunca se acercó a mí para escucharlos como yo lo hice con mi primer álbum, las escuché por mi cuenta. Creo que las dos canciones son sobre mí."

"¿No te lo ha dicho?" Lily preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no hablamos. Nunca tuve dudas acerca de Miss You, pero por un tiempo, no estaba seguro acerca de Don't Let It Break Your Heart. Él y Eleanor tenían un departamento en Nueva York, y sé que había sentimientos genuinos allí. Pero luego, recordé el viaje de San Valentín que hicimos cuando teníamos 17 y 19 años."

"Nos alojamos en este hermoso hotel, en esta enorme suite que daba a la ciudad, y había dejado mi diario debajo de la cama, y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en Londres y el hotel no podía encontrarlo, así que lo di por perdido. 

Ese diario tuvo el comienzo de nuestra relación: todos mis escritos de cuando nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez. Estaba casi horrorizado de haberlo perdido en ese momento, y la pérdida solo se siente mayor ahora.

Se siente como si nunca hubiera sucedido a veces"

Lily miró a Harry mientras él contaba su historia, sin mirarla, sino mirando en algún lugar de la fogata.

"Entonces, así es como lo supe." Harry continuó. "Dejé un pedazo de mi corazón allí, seguro. Se sintió demasiado específico."

Harry hizo una pausa, sonriendo sin humor. "Nunca lo llamé. Me encantaron todas sus canciones, pero nunca pude llamarlo. En cambio, me emborracharía y luego trataría de no pensar en él."

Harry apartó la vista del fuego por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se encontró con los ojos de Lily. "Eso es todo. Esa es nuestra historia."

En la cara de Lily se hizo presente una mueca, la confusión se extendió sobre ella. "¿Eso es todo?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Ustedes no han hablado desde... ¿hace más de un año?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Dios, Harry, no tenía idea."

Lily no sabía a dónde se dirigía la historia, y no sabía por qué esperaba un cierre. ¿Por qué habría un cierre? Esta era la vida real. Este no era un cuento de hadas. Sintió la más profunda sensación de decepción. No podía creer que Harry pensara sobre todo eso todo el tiempo. Ella no podía creer que él hubiera estado tan enamorado, y luego no.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. "Está bien. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

"¿Quieres hablar con él de nuevo?" Lily preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. "No lo sé."

Lily mantuvo sus ojos en él, queriendo una respuesta. "Con qué frecuencia piensas en él?"

"Con mucha frecuencia, en realidad."

"¿Qué tanta?"

"Todos los días. La mayoría del tiempo."

La forma en que lo dijo, la realidad, hizo que Lily se diera cuenta de lo mucho que no era su realidad. No era tan triste para Harry, así es la vida.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio, hasta que Lily dijo en voz baja. "Harry, sé que eres mi jefe, y no quiero sonar grosera, pero..."

Harry se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Lily, no estás sonando grosera, en absoluto."

"Pero necesitas hablar con Louis." Ella afirmó. "Sé que es realmente fácil para mí decirlo, ya que no estaba enamorado de él, pero no creo que puedas seguir viviendo así."

Harry asintió y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes.

"Solo llámalo. Llámalo cuando me vaya. Todavía es temprano, solo son las 9. Todavía debe estar despierto."

"¿Y si él está en Londres?" Harry preguntó genuinamente.

"Entonces irá al buzón de voz." Lily le contestó. "Anoche fue al buzón de voz. Él quiere hablar contigo."

Harry asintió y le sonrió a su amiga. "Gracias por escucharme."

Lily, con una luz en los ojos, quizás dolorosa, dijo: "Por supuesto."

"Lily." Él habló en voz baja, como si fuera su epílogo. "No se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las palabras partieron a Lily en dos, ya que no planeaba decírselo a nadie, y porque él todavía no podía tener un cierre a todo eso. _Cómo puedo vivir así, ella pensó, cómo sobrevivió._

Harry la acompañó a su auto en la fría noche de Los Ángeles, le dio un abrazo y la vio salir por la puerta.

Sus palabras y revivir todo ese dolor, lo dejó sintiéndose más confundido, más conflictivo y más borracho de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

No estaba seguro de si todavía estaba enamorado de Louis. No sabía si Louis todavía estaba enamorado de él. Pensó que tal vez era solo porque estaba borracho, o tal vez porque estaba solo. Tal vez realmente no se sentía así.

Pero debajo de todo eso tal vez había algo. Y no podía ser ignorado. Definitivamente necesitaba llamarlo. Esa noche. No debía pensar demasiado en ello, no obsesionarse con la noción, sino simplemente hacerlo.

Él tomó su teléfono.


	8. ¿Qué pasa si estoy triste? ¿Qué pasa si estoy fuera?

Louis enrolló un porro y se sirvió un vaso con whisky, asomándose por la ventana de su estudio de música, respirando el año nuevo. Mientras miraba las luces en el valle, el pequeño parpadeo y la ciudad detrás de él, recordó tener 25 años.

Harry estaba a su lado, y era a principios de diciembre. Estaban en Londres. Recuerda que sus mejores recuerdos se hicieron en Londres. Hechos en casa. La televisión estaba en silencio (Harry se quedó dormido, pero Louis todavía quería verla). Harry estaba acostado sobre su estómago, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Louis, la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, su pierna izquierda enredada con la pierna izquierda de Louis.

Louis sostuvo la cabeza de su chico suavemente, pasando las manos por los rizos lentamente, acomodando su cabello. Vivían en un complejo antiguo, hecho de piedra de ladrillo viejo, y su habitación solía enfriarse durante el invierno, por lo que ambos dormían con mangas largas y pantalones de pijama. A Louis siempre le encantó cuando Harry se durmió antes que él en invierno: irradiaba calor y siempre se sentía tan reconfortante. Lo miró y sintió pura adoración.

_Su chico._

La primera persona de la que se enamoró, la única persona de la que había estado enamorado a los 25. Tan hermoso, tan talentoso. Y él quería a Louis. Habían hecho el amor esa mañana, Harry lo despertó con un suave beso. Louis abrió los ojos lentamente, primero diciéndole a Harry. "Déjame dormir."

Harry sonrió, moviéndose en la cama, casi susurrando. "Me desperté con una erección."

"Te despiertas con una erección tres veces a la semana." Louis le recordó, queriendo más que nada quedarse dormido.

"Louis." Harry le suplicó. "Por favor."

Había algo en que Harry decía por favor así, que siempre hacía que Louis se rindiera. Y Harry sabía que era cómo conseguir exactamente lo que quería.

Louis se dio vuelta y miró a Harry. "Tienes suerte de que sea tan bueno contigo."

Harry besó a su novio, atrayéndolo suavemente hacia él. Louis deslizó su pierna suavemente entre las de Harry, proporcionándole una fricción muy necesaria. Harry se separó por un momento, buscando el lubricante de su cajón junto a la cama. Mientras tanto, Louis se dio la vuelta, presionando su trasero en la entrepierna de Harry.

Harry exhaló bruscamente, bajando sus pantalones de pijama y los boxers de Louis. Después de preparase con lubricante, envolvió su brazo alrededor de Louis, acercándolo y luego alineándose contra él. Cuando estuvo dentro de él, Louis contuvo el aliento y Harry le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

Se movió suavemente, empujando lentamente dentro de Louis. Harry movió su mano hacia abajo del pecho de Louis, encontrando su miembro duro. Harry lo sacó de sus boxers, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente. Louis respiraba pesadamente, rápidamente, y no podía pensar en nada más que en Harry.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No habían hablado en meses. Louis recuerda la última vez que se vieron, el show de Harry en Londres un año antes. Louis recuerda lo cruel que había sido, la cara de Harry cuando le dijo que lo odiaba. Había sido feliz con Eleanor, lo había sido. Había llegado a tener sentimientos reales por ella.

Pero no podía renunciar a Harry. Algo acerca de él, no sabía si era la comodidad o la emoción, que dejó a Louis sintiéndose vacío cuando se emborrachaba o se drogaba, lo dejaba solo en la cama que compartía con ella. Deseó poder dejarlo.

Louis entró en su habitación y se sentó en su computadora, y, tal vez fue el alcohol o la hierba, pero sacó el álbum de Harry. No lo había escuchado, nunca lo había escuchado. Ni siquiera sabía que Harry tenía un álbum en proceso. Se sentía más lejos de él que nunca. 

Como todo lo que Harry hacía, a Louis le encantó. El optimismo de las primeras canciones lo sorprendió: se preguntó si el año de Harry había sido tan malo como el suyo. Temía, que tal vez Harry no estuviera tan herido, que Louis no significara tanto para él como Harry significaba para Louis.

Tomó un sorbo profundo cuando Cherry comenzó, la sensación de arrepentimiento y tristeza lo llenaba cada vez más por el momento.

Pero Cherry terminó y comenzó Falling. Louis lo escuchó, imaginando a Harry solo, escribiendo esa canción. Harry había sido la única persona con la que Louis quería estar por mucho tiempo y, debido a que las personas son complicadas, y también lo es la vida, llegaron a un punto difícil.

Louis pensó que estaban en un punto donde el amor solo podía disminuir. Temía que hubieran tenido su momento, seis años maravillosos, y que, eventualmente, te sientas tan incómodo con la persona en la que te has convertido que sientes que tu propia pareja realmente no te conoce, porque realmente no lo hace.

Bebían demasiado. Tuvieron demasiado sexo cuando estaban borrachos, cuando realmente sabían que debían hacerlo mejor. Dejaron de hablar, dejaron de ser honestos. No aparecieron, se alejaron el uno por el otro. Dejaron de ser, se sentía como a veces, y ya no podían soportar amarse más.

Louis odiaba la fama, odiaba la soledad, odiaba el dinero y odiaba a Harry. Le molestaban todas las cosas que le habían complicado la vida. Le molestaba que, si todo se reducía a Harry y Eleanor, Louis tendría que traicionar a su propia novia y elegir a la persona que le rompió el corazón. Le molestaba que odiara a Harry. Le molestaba su resentimiento.

Lo que más odiaba es que amaba a Harry, pero ya no. Él y Harry solían vivir juntos, pero ya no. No había nada más: era su vida y la de Harry, no la de ellos. El estar juntos, el sentirse completo, se había ido.

Llegó el final del álbum y comenzó Fine Line. Tan pronto como llegó el primer coro, Louis fue llevado a la última vez que vio a Harry.

"Te sientas en la jodida delgada línea, Harry."

Los imaginó al final, reviviendo su dolor. Para Louis, todo había terminado. Fue terriblemente doloroso, pero se sintió hecho, terminado.

"Pero estaremos bien." Esa fue la respuesta de Harry a la acusación de Louis. Aunque Louis recordaba muy bien la actitud distante de Harry cuando Louis se alejó, Harry estuvo de acuerdo con él. A medida que la canción retomaba, Louis tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Joder." Susurró, secándose las mejillas.

Después de un largo silencio al final de la canción, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en el escritorio, tomó su teléfono. Al igual que el repentino impulso de escuchar el álbum, marcó el número de Harry, que recordaba sin esfuerzo.

Cuando escuchó los tonos para dejar un mensaje, se sintió aliviado. No tenía que hablar con Harry, no esta noche. Pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba dejando un mensaje de voz.

"... Hola, Harry. Es Louis... um, sí. Escuché tu álbum esta noche. Es muy bueno, amigo. Um, sí, simplemente estoy impresionado. Estaba posponiéndolo un poco, ya sabes, no sabía si quería escucharlo. Vi que fuiste con James Corden y, uh, también Saturday Night Live. No podía verte, me cuesta mucho verte en esas cosas... De todos modos, sólo pensé que sería bueno llamarte. No hace falta que me llames. Bien."


	9. Estaremos bien

"¿Hola?"

La voz del contrario golpeó a Harry como una pared de ladrillos. Porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba en lo que parecía una eternidad.

"Hey." Harry suspiró.

"¿Harry?"

"Sí, soy yo."

La línea está en silencio, Harry todavía procesando en ese momento cuando escuchó su voz nuevamente. Dentro de él, las cosas fueron derribadas y puestas juntas, sintió que ambos se estaban desmoronando y construyendo de nuevo.

"Oye." Louis sonaba tenso, casi vacilante.

"Um, solo quería devolverte la llamada." Harry contestó, sorprendido de que se estuviera sonando tan reservado y tan molesto.

"Sí." Louis se rió débilmente. "Te dije que no tenías que volver a llamarme."

"Pensé que debería." Harry habló. "Solo quería hacerte saber que lo escuché."

Podía imaginar a Louis asintiendo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Se imaginó una mueca en su rostro. Se imaginó que se mantenía al tanto de todo el dolor que sentía.

"Sí", Louis contestó. "Bueno, realmente dije lo que sentía sobre el álbum."

"Gracias." Harry habló genuinamente, con incredulidad ya que todavía no podía ser abierto con Louis.

Después de otro momento de silencio, Louis dijo. "Creo que mi canción favorita fue Fine Line."

El pecho de Harry se apretó y se calentó por un momento, pero se enfrió una vez que respondió. "Sí?"

"Sí." Louis respondió en voz baja. Después de otro silencio, Louis continuó, con voz tranquila y tensa. "Lamento mucho lo que dije, Harry."

Harry exhaló lentamente, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido.

"Está bien." Harry dijo. "Lo entiendo."

"No, no está bien", Louis continuó. "No debería haber dicho lo que dije."

Harry asintió, pero guardó silencio y de repente se preguntó si llamarlo era un error.

"Lo siento, es tarde. ¿Estás en Los Ángeles o en casa?" Harry le preguntó, tratando de distanciarse, por alguna razón, cada vez hablaba con él se más volvía vulnerable.

"Estoy en Los Ángeles." Louis respondió. "Me quedé aquí en Año Nuevo."

El estómago de Harry se apretó. Louis estaba en Los Ángeles. Podía estar a solo unas cuadras de aquí, justo cuando estaba despierto y decidió responder el teléfono.

Estaba hablando con Louis. _Louis._

Después de otro silencio rígido, Harry habló. "Yo también estoy en Los Ángeles. Estoy casi todo el tiempo aquí."

"¿Si?"

"Sí."

Harry reflexionó sobre todo lo que podía decir, con cara seria y centrado en el tema en cuestión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La pregunta tomó a Harry por sorpresa: la estaba preguntando, eran sus palabras, pero no esperaba poder decirlo. Se sintió demasiado abierto. Demasiado claro de un mensaje.

"Um, estoy en casa." Louis respondió. "¿Y tú?"

"Yo también estoy en casa." Harry contestó, sintiéndose como si estuviera en las nubes.

Después de otro silencio, Harry preguntó: "Louis, ¿puedo pasar por ti?"

No escuchó nada, tuvo miedo de sonar apresurado. Tal vez Louis ya no estaba interesado. Sintió que tal vez, Louis nunca se había angustiado por esto, que todos los días no había pensado en eso. Que tal vez no se arrastraba en las sombras de todos los lugares a los que iba.

"Sí, si puedes." Louis respondió, y Harry sonrió. Él sonrió, por primera vez desde que Louis cogió el teléfono, después de un día que parecía que no le daba ninguna razón para sonreír.

"¿Me enviarás un mensaje de texto con tu dirección?" Harry preguntó, sintiendo una repentina urgencia en su pecho.

"Sí." Louis contestó. "Sí, lo haré tan pronto como cuelgue."

"Está bien."

"Te veo pronto." Louis habló, y colgó.

Hasta pronto, pensó Harry. Te veo pronto. No había visto a Louis en un año. Pero lo iba a ver esta noche. Harry se levantó y se cambió de ropa, se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes. Subió a su automóvil y condujo hasta la casa de Louis; vivía a diez minutos de distancia. Harry había estado a solo diez minutos, y respiraban el mismo aire.

Louis vivía en una casa blanca en una colina, tenía un hermoso jardín y una hermosa vista de la ciudad. No se parecía en nada a ninguna casa que habían tenido juntos: tenía muebles modernos de exterior con aspecto elegante y limpio. Sus casas siempre eran acogedoras, cómodos para sus cosas y viejos. ¿Era solo otra cosa que Louis le dio a Harry? ¿No es su estilo, sino el de Harry, y Louis le dio un precedente?

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza cuando caminó hacia la puerta y le envió un mensaje de texto a Louis diciendo que estaba allí.

En treinta segundos, Louis salió. Ahí estaba. Se veía hermoso, un poco cansado, seguro, pero su rostro estaba brillante, su cabello recién cortado, llevaba una sudadera que Harry no reconoció. Parecía suave, lleno, feliz. Harry se sintió aliviado. Él estaba allí, Louis estaba con él. Estar tan enamorado y luego estar tan fuera de eso, Harry pensó, era una pérdida.

Louis sonrió débilmente, y Harry lo imitó, sin poder apartar los ojos. Antes de poder detenerse, se acercó a Louis, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él como solía hacerlo.

Por un momento horrible, Louis se sintió rígido, con los hombros tensos. Pero luego se relajó, y Harry sintió que sus manos sostenían de su chaqueta, agarrándolo con fuerza. Era real nuevamente para Harry. Se desmitificó y la niebla se estaba despejando. Ya no era un recuerdo; él era real y tangible.

"Hola." Harry susurró.

"Hola." Louis respondió, igual de tranquilo.


	10. El centro emocional

Con ambas ventanas abiertas, Louis se sentó rígidamente en el asiento del pasajero del auto de Harry, sintiéndose seguro e increíblemente incómodo.

¿Aún conocía a Harry? ¿Quién era Harry ahora? Louis no estaba seguro, pero él, a pesar de todo, todavía confiaba lo suficiente en Harry para estar solo con él en la incomodidad. Cuando Louis pensó en ello, en términos generales, como rara vez lo hacía, fue extraordinario que la confianza permaneciera.

"¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?" Louis le preguntó, pasando sus dedos por el tapizado del estéreo.

"Es nuevo", respondió Harry, "lo compré para mi cumpleaños."

"No sabía que eras un tipo de autos", dijo Louis, casi burlonamente.

"No lo soy", respondió Harry, casi seriamente.

Qué extraño, pensó Louis. Pequeña charla con Harry.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Louis preguntó, incapaz de ver la dirección en la oscuridad.

Harry lo miró, y luego miro de regreso a la carretera, "Iba a dirigirme hacia la vieja casa."

"Vendiste la vieja casa", dijo Louis, mirando a Harry.

"No, no lo hice", dijo Harry.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Louis. Él había pensado que Harry había vendido la casa de Los Ángeles, porque ese era el acuerdo: Louis vende la casa de Londres y Harry vende la de Los Ángeles.

"Sí, pero no me atreví a venderla", admitió Harry.

Louis miró a Harry y luego a la ventana. No se atrevió a venderla. Louis había logrado convencerse a sí mismo de que Harry había quemado cada foto que se habían tomado juntos, que Harry había estado bien. Louis no sabía por qué era un masoquista, pero de alguna manera afrontarlo era más fácil cuando imaginaba un universo en el que, después de las consecuencias, Harry no sufría tanto como él.

Muy pronto, reconoció su entorno, incluso en la oscuridad. Era su casa. Su vieja casa. El gusto de Harry, principalmente. Un estilo de los años 70, el paisaje lamentablemente descuidado pero su antiguo código de acceso, 0928, todavía abre la puerta principal.

"Vaya", dijo Louis, "esto es extraño".  
Mientras Harry estacionaba frente a la casa completamente oscura, Louis continuó: "¿Has estado aquí desde que nos mudamos?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, "En realidad no. Vine una vez porque dejé un poco de marihuana en tu escritorio de música". Louis se rio, las arrugas aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos, y Harry pudo verlo, incluso en la oscuridad. Louis podía imaginar a Harry tratando de recordar dónde escondían su reserva y supo de inmediato cuando escuchó 'music dresser' que Louis definitivamente lo había ayudado a esconderlo. Ese era el lugar de Louis. Le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran planeando dónde esconder su hierba, pero odiaba la idea de que Harry volviera, solo, a su casa vacía, para encontrarla.

Se bajaron del coche y salieron al aire fresco de la noche.

"Espero que tengas una llave, porque definitivamente no tengo una", le dijo Louis a Harry, apartándose el cabello de la cara y siguiendo a Harry hacia la puerta.

"La tengo," dijo Harry, y encontró una llave plateada con esmalte de uñas rojo en la parte superior que Louis reconoció. Había tenido una igual.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y estuvieron en la puerta principal, Louis respiró profundamente.

Era como si volviera a tener 24 años. De repente, Harry desapareció y luego reapareció, de pie en la entrada del pasillo principal, tres años más joven. Solo en boxers y su cabello más largo, más rizado.

Louis lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Había estado con un amigo que estaba en la ciudad por unos días, y cuando llegó a casa, casi a las 2 am, esperaba que Harry estuviera dormido. Incluso estaba ansioso por meterse en la cama con Harry y luego dormir hasta que no pudiera más.

Pero Harry se había olvidado de dejar una luz encendida y Louis había dejado caer sus llaves en el escalón de la entrada, y cuando fue a recogerlas, accidentalmente presionó el botón de pánico de las llaves de su auto. Para cuando apagó la alarma y entró en la casa, Harry estaba de pie, despertado de golpe por el sonido, en bóxers, diciendo: "¿No podrías haber sido más silencioso?"

"Lo siento," susurró Louis, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Vuelve a la cama, estaré contigo en un momento."

Harry sacudió la cabeza adormilado, haciendo que el corazón de Louis llorara suavemente, y caminó hacia su novio. Tomó la cabeza de Louis gentilmente y la besó, "¿Lo pasaste bien?"

Louis asintió, caminando hacia la cocina para guardar las sobras de la cena. "Lo pasamos bien. ¿Tuviste una buena noche?"

Harry asintió, mirando a Louis, "Me fui a la cama como a las 9."

"Mierda", dijo Louis, sorprendido, "¿por qué estabas tan cansado?"

"Vi un episodio de Breaking Bad y luego me quedé dormido en el sofá", le dijo Harry. Louis había comenzado a guardar los platos que Harry había dejado secar en la mesa después de cenar.

Louis frunció el ceño, "¿Breaking Bad te dio sueño?"

"Sí", le dijo Harry a Louis, con voz ronca. Louis sonrió, principalmente para sí mismo, ya que Harry parecía casi quedarse dormido de pie. Louis, satisfecho con el estado de la cocina, se volvió hacia Harry, "Está bien, vámonos". Harry comenzó a arrastrarse de regreso a la cama, Louis detrás de él.

Antes de que Louis pudiera recordar cómo se sentía acurrucarse a su lado, solo para alejarlo mientras dormía más tarde en la noche, volvió a la realidad. A Harry parado en medio de su sala de estar, tratando de encender una lámpara. Una vez que lo hizo, las paredes blancas inquietantemente familiares, amarillentas por la luz, y la maderas oscura, su mural de arte, las pequeñas chucherías dejadas atrás, lo rodearon. El sofá que alguna vez fue el favorito de Louis, la alfombra que Harry compró en línea que terminó siendo mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, el jarrón que la mamá de Louis les había regalado cuando compraron el lugar, todo estaba allí.

Todas las cosas que Louis no había pensado en años, desde la última vez que estuvo en la casa, de repente se volvieron demasiado reales para él. De repente, volvieron a estar en su vida, y se sintió abrumado por su extrañeza.

"Wow", dijo Louis, mirando a su alrededor. 

"Sí," dijo Harry, como si sus palabras fueran una ocurrencia tardía de Louis.

En ese momento, se hizo evidente para ambos que no tenían una idea clara de lo que estaban allí para hacer. ¿Hablar? ¿Lucha? ¿Beso ¿Sentarse torpemente? ¿Pararse torpemente? ¿Emborracharse?

Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba un poco emocionado, parecía como actuaría al final de un día bebiendo, el alcohol saliendo de su sistema, todavía un poco borracho, pero volvía a bajar, por lo que su idea preconcebida de que Harry todavía era un bebedor se confirmó.

Pero él también lo era.

Pero luego Louis recordó la cama. Esa cama. Investigación incansable para encontrar esa cama. Harry siempre tenía problemas para dormir en las camas en las que Louis dormía como un bebé, y Louis siempre tenía problemas para dormir en las camas en las que Harry dormía como un bebé. Habían encontrado la cama perfecta para su casa en Londres, una de la casa de la mamá de Harry, pero no pudieron. No encuentro otro colchón como este. 

Louis recordó su primera noche en la cama nueva, cómo se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente después de que Harry apagara la luz, y cómo se veía Harry mientras se dormía. Perfecto, hermoso.

"¿Nuestra cama sigue ahí arriba?" Preguntó Louis, mirando a Harry que estaba estudiando una imagen enmarcada en el manto sobre la chimenea.

"Hasta donde yo sé," respondió Harry, volviéndose para mirar a Louis.

"¿Quieres ir a comprobarlo?" Louis preguntó, señalando arriba.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, siguiendo a Louis hacia las escaleras.

Louis recuerda cada crujido de las escaleras de madera, la forma en que se sentían bajo sus pies descalzos. Pies con calcetines. Pies con zapatos. Cualquier tipo. En la parte superior de las escaleras hay un pasillo largo y ancho, cuyo final está marcado por el maestro.

No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo. No se había sentido como una persona que hubiera amado a Harry en mucho tiempo. Pero esta casa era prácticamente una extensión de ellos, incluso el polvo que pesaba sobre ella. La oscuridad del pasillo se extendió por un largo rato, hasta que Louis sintió a Harry detrás de él, y luego las luces parpadearon.

Louis comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, sintiendo a Harry cerca de él. Al final del pasillo de puertas cerradas, extendió la mano y abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio principal.

Casi había olvidado cómo se veía: una habitación enorme con una pared de solo ventanas de vidrio y una puerta, con vista al valle. Su cama tamaño king estaba contra la pared que daba a las ventanas, y la cómoda de Harry todavía estaba en la esquina junto a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Su televisor todavía estaba montado, definitivamente cubierto de polvo, y olía como su hogar.

La habitación era el centro emocional de la casa y Louis sintió como un desgarro. Podía sentir casi todas las emociones que había sentido allí filtrándose por el suelo, convirtiéndose en parte de él.

Mierda. Joder.

En lugar de enfrentarse a Harry, se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal, la destrabó y la abrió. Salió al patio, recordando muchas noches que él y Harry pasaron allí.

No pudo evitar recordar una de sus últimas noches allí, ambos terriblemente borrachos, peleando. Sobre algo que no podía recordar. Probablemente la misma mierda de siempre. Carreras. Novias. Tiempo pasado con quién y dónde.

Louis llegó a lamentarlo todo profundamente, allí parado. Tenía la abrumadora sensación de que tal vez ninguna de esas cosas había importado realmente, y debido a su error de darles importancia, perdió a Harry. La mejor persona que conoció.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry salir de su habitación, siguiéndolo obedientemente. Lo miró mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pero no desbordaban.


	11. Beachwood Café

Harry lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo con notoria tristeza.

"La jodimos", dijo Louis en voz baja, todavía mirando a Harry.

Harry asintió, "Sí, creo que lo hicimos."

"¿Seguiremos jodiendola?" Louis le preguntó, sin anticipar lo preocupado que sonaría.

Harry se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé."

Louis asintió y luego se apartó de Harry, sin gustarle cómo podía sentir que Harry todavía podía ver a través de él.

Recordó haber llegado a casa por primera vez después de la muerte de su madre, y cómo Harry se sentaba aquí con él cuando se despertaba y quería un cigarrillo.

Negándose a dormir, él envolvía un brazo holgadamente alrededor de los hombros de Louis cuando salían, y se sentaba en las sillas en el borde de su patio. A veces Louis querría que Harry lo tocara, con la mano en su rodilla, sosteniendo suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello, tocándose la oreja. Otras veces, solo querría sentarse allí en silencio. Harry casi siempre podía adivinarlo.

Harry fue bueno con él. Recuerda los errores que cometió, pero las cosas buenas que hizo, la bondad de quién era y todo se sentía abrumador. Louis comenzó a llorar, pensando en cómo cambió su relación después de la muerte de su madre, cómo trató a Harry, cuánto trató de hacer Harry por él.

No estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo cuando Harry se acercó a él, colocó una mano en la parte posterior de su hombro y luego sostuvo su hombro, firme y reconfortante.

"¿Estás bien?"

Louis no podía mirarlo, así que no lo hizo. Simplemente asintió y se secó las mejillas con los extremos de las mangas de la camisa.

"Oye," escuchó a Harry decir en voz baja, algo tenso. Louis lo miró. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza a Louis, "Sé cómo te sientes".

Louis asintió también, mirando a Harry. En el pelo, las cejas, la piel y los labios. Cada emoción en una en ese chico. Gentilmente puso su mano sobre la de Harry, su toque entristeció y regocijó a la vez. Se quedaron allí un rato, en silencio.

"Oye", dijo Harry en voz baja, "creo que voy a pasar la noche aquí. Me gustaría que me acompañaras pero puedo llevarte a casa si quieres".

Louis asintió con la cabeza, "Me quedaré aquí".

Harry lo miró, y después de un momento de vacilación, "¿Eleanor sabe que te fuiste?" 

Louis se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y asintió. "Sí".

Harry le apretó suavemente el hombro y luego apartó la mano. "Me voy a acostar. Estoy exhausto. Dormiré en una habitación libre".

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Louis. "No me importa."

"No," Harry sonrió dulcemente, "te mereces tu colchón. Te veré en la mañana."

Louis lo vio volver al interior, desapareciendo de la vista. Volvió a entrar poco después de él, manteniendo la puerta del dormitorio entreabierta y encendiendo la luz del baño. Miró la cama desde el baño y recordó cuántas veces había visto a Harry desde ese punto de vista.

Harry normalmente quería dormir después de tener sexo. Louis normalmente quería salir a caminar o ducharse. Depende del día y de las circunstancias, pero esa era la regla general. 

Podía recordar cómo se vería el trasero desnudo de Harry, o sus largas piernas. Sonrió para sí mismo, pero solo brevemente. Esto no era en lo que quería pensar. Quería irse a dormir. Pero no pudo detener el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Recordó una tarde particularmente hermosa en la que ambos estaban en casa y tuvieron el lujo de quedarse en la cama.

Harry se había despertado primero, y al encontrar a Louis duro, había comenzado a hacerle una mamada. Comenzó el día con una buena nota, y Louis se sintió tan halagado por el amable favor que se abalanzó sobre Harry un poco más tarde, y aún recordaba lo que Harry dijo después de correrse.

"Esa es la mejor mamada que jamás he recibido de nadie", sonriendo coquetamente.

"Solo has recibido mamadas de mí", Louis rodó los ojos, sentándose en el borde de la cama y estirándose.

"Sí, y esa es la mejor", dijo Harry, manteniéndose firme.

Louis se puso de pie, riendo y negando con la cabeza, "¿Quieres ducharte?"

Harry lo miró, subiendo el edredón hasta sus hombros, "Solo acuéstate conmigo."

De vuelta en el momento, arrancado de su pasado, Louis se miró en el espejo. Cansado, solitario. Si hubiera podido volver a ese momento ahora, simplemente se habría acostado con Harry. Parecía tan simple ahora.

Louis encontró un cepillo de dientes viejo, realmente no importaba si era suyo o de Harry, se cepilló los dientes y se quitó todo menos sus calzoncillos. Cuando se sentó, bajó las mantas de la cama y se sentó, recordó cuánto amaba esa cama. Después de que lo consiguieron, incluso acordaron que era mejor que la cama de su casa en Londres.

Louis se quedó dormido en unos momentos, abrumado por los acontecimientos del día.

Se despertó con la salida del sol y le molestó lo temprano que era. Anoche se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas, pero pensó que tomaría la llamada de atención temprana como una oportunidad para llamar a Eleanor. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama, agarró su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones que había dejado en el suelo y salió al patio. Fue un hermoso y cálido día, especialmente en enero.

Después de algunos timbres, escuchó su voz, "Hey".

"Oye", respondió, "¿te desperté?"

"No, no", respondió Eleanor, "he estado despierta un rato. Voy a encontrarme con algunos amigos para almorzar. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Terminé quedándome a pasar la noche en mi casa anterior de Harry", respondió Louis, "es donde fuimos anoche".

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó, su voz sonaba genuina.

"Tan bueno como yo", respondió. "Eleanor."

"¿Si?"

Habló de una manera que hizo que Louis se sintiera como si hubiera sabido lo que vendría en el momento en que entró en su habitación para decirle que Harry estaba de camino la noche anterior. Louis había sentido como si hubiera estado esperando, sin entusiasmo de ninguna manera, que llegara este momento. Esta era la base de su relación de todos modos: sin Harry, nunca se habrían conocido. Fue una casualidad, o tal vez el destino, dependiendo de cómo se mire. Eleanor siempre comprendió su relación y, a pesar de saber que Louis la amaba, estaba obsesionada por el hecho de que siempre elegiría a Harry, si podía.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Louis.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Estás de acuerdo con que yo esté aquí?"

"Bueno", comenzó, "no estoy muy contenta. Pero confío en ti".

Las palabras atravesaron a Louis. Ella no debería confiar en él. No pensó que ella debería hacerlo.

"Eleanor", dijo, "ya sabes lo que pasa con Harry".

"Lo sé", dijo.

Louis negó con la cabeza, frustrado, sabiendo que era irrazonable esperar el permiso de Eleanor para explorar sus sentimientos por Harry. Aunque todavía lo hizo.

"Oye", dijo Louis, bajando la voz, "no estoy tratando de lastimarte".

"Lo sé", dijo Eleanor. "Resuelve esto. Yo estaré por aquí."

"Okay."

"Adiós, Louis", dijo, y luego colgó.

Louis contempló la vista y tuvo una breve y fugaz sensación de esperanza.

Cuando ese sentimiento se desintegró, volvió a entrar. Se cepilló los dientes y luego se dirigió al pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación libre más cercana. Suavemente empujó para abrir la puerta agrietada y encontró a Harry, todavía profundamente dormido. Boca abajo, sin camisa, boca abierta.

Justo como recordaba.

Louis salió del dormitorio de invitados y bajó las escaleras, y su antiguo hogar durante el día lo sorprendió. Eso parecía tan vacío y casi podía sentir los recuerdos flotando en el aire.

Fue al sofá, se sentó y decidió pedirles el desayuno en una pequeña cafetería cercana a la que solían ir con frecuencia cuando vivían aquí. Orden de Harry: Americana con hielo medio, todo tipo de bagel, queso crema al lado. Louis's: un latte de leche de almendras y pastelería a elección del chef.

Tenía la esperanza de que eso de alguna manera impresionaría a Harry.

El repartidor tocó el timbre, moviendo a Louis de donde estaba en el sofá, y él abrió la puerta.

"Ve por el portón, ¿bien?" preguntó, habiendo tenido algunos problemas con la gente en el pasado.

"Sí, sí", asintió con la cabeza, entregándole una bolsa grande. "Todo está ahí".

"Genial," Louis buscó en su bolsillo, buscando el billete de veinte dólares que había colocado allí para esta ocasión. Se lo entregó al repartidor y luego tomó la bolsa. "Gracias amigo."

El repartidor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino, y cuando Louis se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, Harry estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, solo en bóxers rojos, limpiando el sueño de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte", dijo Louis, mirándolo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, "No te preocupes por eso".

"Pedí el desayuno de Beachwood", dijo Louis, sosteniendo la bolsa.

"¿Bagels?" Preguntó Harry, bajando el resto del camino por las escaleras.

"Con queso crema," terminó Louis, poniendo la bolsa en la encimera y comenzando a vaciarla. "Y un americano frío."

Le entregó el café a Harry, quien le sonrió y lo observó mientras descargaba el resto de la bolsa. Louis lo miró de nuevo, queriendo ver su cuerpo solo en bóxers.

Cuando lo hizo, descubrió que Harry ya lo estaba mirando. Harry le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y Louis apartó la mirada, sintiendo un ardor en el pecho. Coqueteando con Harry de nuevo. Qué cosa más extraña.

Harry tomó su café y bagel y se sentó en un taburete en el mostrador, "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Como un maldito bebé", se rió Louis, abriendo su pastel sorpresa al otro lado del mostrador donde Harry estaba sentado.

Harry se rió, "¿Entonces el colchón todavía lo tiene?"

"Todavía lo tiene," Louis sonrió, "¿y tú?"

"Bastante bien, pero no tiene nada de nuestra vieja cama", dijo Harry, tomando un sorbo.

"Ninguna cama lo hace", dijo Louis. Él y Harry se sonrieron el uno al otro, y sintió que gran parte de la tensión que estaba presente la noche anterior se disipó. "Llamé a Eleanor esta mañana."

"¿Si?" Dijo Harry, mirando a Louis.

"Sí", asintió Louis. "Le conté lo que estaba pasando."

"¿Qué dice ella?" Preguntó Harry.

"Que ella confía en mí", dijo Louis.

Los dos se miraron durante un largo rato y luego volvieron a sus cafés.

Una vez que terminaron con el desayuno, Louis comenzó a buscar una bolsa de basura para que pudieran tener un contenedor en la casa, y luego se fue a sentar con Harry al sofá.


	12. Alguien sin quien no puedo vivir

"¿Has salido con alguien recientemente?" Louis preguntó, mirando su café con leche en la mesita de café.

Harry negó con la cabeza, "No, no desde septiembre".

Louis asintió, "¿Te sientes solo?"

Harry lo miró, "Siempre me siento solo".

Louis lo miró, "Yo también".

"¿Incluso con Eleanor?"

Louis asintió, "Sí. Creo que la soledad podría ser solo un síntoma de la cantidad de fama que teníamos".

Harry lo miró, "Nunca me sentí solo contigo".

Louis miró a Harry, sentado al otro lado del sofá, "¿No lo hiciste?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, "Sentí que lo entendías".

Louis asintió con la cabeza, "Lo hice. Lo hago."

Louis quería decirle a Harry que él siempre fue el antídoto para su soledad, incluso cuando todo era muy abrumador, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se sintió demasiado forzado. Tenía confianza en que Harry sabía cómo se sentía Louis, incluso si esa confianza era inestable.

"¿Estás emocionado de empezar a hacer giras de nuevo?" Harry le preguntó a Louis, mirando su espalda mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas, mirando al frente.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, "Extraño las giras, estoy emocionado. Sin embargo, todo será muy diferente".

"¿Estar ahí arriba solo?"

"Sí. Es diferente. Estoy nervioso."

"Estarás genial", le dijo Harry, "no te pongas nervioso".

Louis quería contarle a Harry todo lo que sentía, desde su tristeza por cómo lo trató después de perder a su madre hasta verlo dormir esta mañana. Que tal vez todavía sentía algo por Harry, y tal vez si se emborrachaba o estaba lo suficientemente drogado, no sería capaz de controlarse. Louis esperaba que Harry también expresara el mismo sentimiento, pero no podía estar seguro. Entonces no podía decir nada, todavía no.

Después de un largo silencio, Harry dijo: "Louis, realmente no sé cómo quieres que sea nuestra relación después de esto, y lo que quieras está bien, pero solo tengo que decirte que lo siento mucho. Sucedió. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas son la forma en que terminó nuestra relación. Miro hacia atrás y no puedo creer que el tiempo que pasé contigo lo haya pasado así. Beber y pelear. Realmente lo lamento".

Mientras hablaba, Louis sintió que se le quemaba la garganta y se le humedecían los ojos, y de repente se sintió fuera de control.

"También fui yo, Harry. Sobre todo yo. Creo que cualquier error que cometimos no fue solamente por culpa de uno. A veces siento que tomamos decisiones que se imitan entre sí, como..."

"¿Somos las dos caras de la misma moneda?"

"Exactamente", continuó Louis, finalmente mirando a Harry, "y mucho de eso realmente me persigue. Quiero que nos aclararnos, ¿sí? No puedo vivir con mi idea de nosotros tal como es. Está realmente roto en mi mente, y no puedo soportarlo".

Harry se movió sutilmente hacia Louis en el sofá, "¿Quieres arreglarlo?"

Louis asintió, "Por supuesto. ¿Tú?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, tan seriamente como siempre, "Por supuesto. Quería arreglarlo desde la última vez que te vi."

Louis miró a Harry, sus mejillas sonrojándose, "Eso fue un desastre."

"Sí," sonrió Harry, acercándose una vez más a Louis, "total desastre".

Louis recordó haber seguido a Harry de regreso a su suite en Londres, con una hermosa vista del Támesis, y la forma en que se veía el río mientras veía a Harry ponerse un condón. La única vez que lo había visto, y qué extraño espectáculo. Esa noche se las habían arreglado para ser completamente sin amor, simplemente estropeada por una devoción monstruosa y, al otro lado de eso, un resentimiento podrido.

No podía creer que le había dicho a Harry que lo odiaba. Quizás lo hizo en ese momento, pero se siente más seguro de que no lo hizo. Simplemente se sentía un poco roto y usado, y que Harry, la persona que más cambió su vida, se había perdido para él. Era más pérdida que odio, si es que era odio.

"Nunca te odié", dijo Louis, manteniendo contacto visual con Harry. "Sé que dije que sí, pero no lo hice. Simplemente estaba herido".

"Hay mucho por lo que sentirse herido", asintió Harry, exudando de nuevo comprensión en la forma en que Louis era suave y maleable, convirtiendo a Harry en el dictador de sus sentimientos. Él estaba bien con eso.

Louis solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Harry de él, solo centímetros, apenas tocándose.

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?" Louis le preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Hacer qué?" Dijo Harry, sus ojos brillando por un momento con sorpresa. Louis especuló que lo tomó, aunque solo sea por un momento, como un adelanto.

"Resolver esto," respondió Louis, definitivamente.

"Quiero hacerlo ahora", le dijo Harry, "sin drogas y sin alcohol".

Louis asintió, "Me parece justo".

Harry se puso de pie, y Louis sintió su repentina ausencia en el sofá. "Creo que me voy a dar una ducha. No me he duchado en días, para ser honesto, y tengo un poco de resaca".

Louis le sonrió, "Creo que todavía tenemos jabón en el baño principal". La vista desde donde Louis estaba sentado era casi gloriosa; había estado en este punto de vista más de varias veces antes, pero por lo general los bóxers de Harry estarían fuera, o al menos en el piso.

Los dos se miraron, ambos sintiendo la tensión en la habitación, y luego Harry se rio, casi incómodo, "Está bien. Ahí es donde estaré".

Subió las escaleras y desapareció en el rellano. Louis suspiró y luego miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba un poco desordenado. Él y Harry se habían mudado por separado, y parece que Harry había dejado algunas cosas atrás a propósito. Como una foto enmarcada de ellos en el manto, que fue tomada en Navidad en la casa de la mamá de Harry.

Se veían felices y jóvenes.

Louis se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, que estaba al final del pasillo de la cocina, donde guardaban sus artículos de limpieza. No podía imaginar por qué Harry sacaría esas cosas de la casa. Una vez en el lavadero, encontró su plumero y algo de cloro, luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Se los imaginó, tratando de limpiar la casa una noche antes de que tuvieran que salir de gira por la mañana. Harry dijo que pasaría la aspiradora y recogería, y Louis dijo que se encargaría de algunos platos sucios y limpiaría por completo la cocina. Recuerda lo reconfortante que era el silencio en la casa y lo llena y vivida que se sentía la casa. La mesa del comedor estaba llena de equipaje, tenían un tapete junto a la puerta principal. Su manto estaba lleno de cuadros, tenían plantas de interior a lo largo de la pared norte de ventanas. La piscina no estaba drenada y estaba reluciente, repleta de cloro. El paisaje estaba impecable y las sábanas despojadas, listas para cuando las amas de llaves vinieran esa noche a preparar la visita a la casa. Estaría vacío durante unos meses.

La casa en sí parecía tener vida, alimentada por su presencia y la de Harry en ella, el afecto mutuo.

Habían buscado esta casa juntos, algo que les gustó a ambos. Grande como le gustaba a Louis pero acogedora, como le gustaba a Harry. Tenía una habitación extra en el lado más alejado de la casa, con una hermosa vista de los atardeceres, que convirtieron en una sala de escritura y un mini estudio, y en los mejores días, los acordes de piano y el rasgueo de la guitarra se filtraban al resto de la casa.

Fue fácil recordar, al principio, cómo se sentía el uno con el otro, sexualmente. Fue la parte más física y fácil de recordar de su historia; ninguno podía olvidar la forma en que se sentía ser tocado por el otro. Y seguramente fue una pérdida cuando lo sintieron ahora: tenerlo y luego no tenerlo.

Pero mientras Harry se duchaba y Louis limpiaba, recordaron lo que se sentía al cohabitar, que era un sentimiento más profundo que cualquier experiencia sexual que compartieran. Ser pareja, averiguar quién prepararía la cena o quién ordenaría la entrada, quién pagaría las facturas y quién recordaría llamar a los paisajistas, recordar hacer FaceTime con sus familias al menos una vez a la semana, invitar a la gente a cenar. Ser compañeros. Fue la mayor pérdida que cualquier otra cosa entre ellos, y ambos lo sintieron profundamente esa mañana en su antiguo hogar.

Mientras Louis miraba los platos que habían dejado en los gabinetes, tuvo la repentina y casi alarmante comprensión de que lo que quería era eso.

Comparado con su anhelo por la compañía de Harry nuevamente, por su amistad, su asociación, su deseo de viajar, escribir música, viajar, estar con Eleanor, todo se desvaneció. Se convirtió sólo en esta casa y el chico de arriba, su mejor compañía. Eso fue todo lo que llegó a querer.

Y mientras Harry se secaba con la toalla de la ducha, mirando a través de sus armarios en busca de cualquier prenda de vestir que hubiera quedado atrás, extrañó a Louis. Y no extrañar como "Me pregunto cómo está". Extrañar de que deseaba poder parpadear y ser cinco años más jóvenes, preparando la cena en esta casa por primera vez. Extrañado como si sintiera que no había hablado con la única persona que realmente lo había entendido en casi un año, y lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba. Como si tal vez no pudiera vivir una vida feliz y plena sin él. Como si casi supiera que no podía.

Encontró un par de boxers que seguramente solía ser Louis, una de sus viejas camisetas y pantalones de chándal, y después bajó las escaleras.


	13. Cocinas de azulejos y pisos de madera

"Bonito atuendo", dijo Louis al ver a Harry, sonriendo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. "¿Estaba todavía en el armario?"

Harry asintió, mirando como Louis fregaba el fregadero, "Sí. ¿Estás limpiando?"

Louis asintió, "Lo creas o no".

"Supongo que tengo que creerlo", se rio Harry, abriendo la despensa para inspeccionarla. "¿Es malo que ya tenga hambre?"

Louis asintió, "Sí". Sintió que, en ese momento, volvieron a ser ellos mismos. Luego miró en la despensa, por encima del hombro de Harry, y no vio nada más que unas pocas cajas de pasta. "Eso es un espectáculo lamentable."

"Creo que estoy por mi cuenta", suspiró Harry, cerrando la puerta. "Puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo."

Louis le sonrió, escurriendo la esponja y limpiándose las manos en sus bóxers, "Probablemente debería vestirme, ¿eh?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, "No me importa".

Louis lo miró, casi regañándolo, y luego dijo: "¿Todavía hay más ropa ahí arriba?"

"Solo miré mi lado del armario", dijo Harry, "No sé si tienes algo allí".

"¿Quieres ir a ver conmigo?" Preguntó Louis.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y le indicó a Louis que se adelantara primero. Los dos subieron las escaleras y Louis dijo: "¿Esa ducha es tan agradable como la recuerdo?"

"La presión del agua es una mierda ahora", respondió Harry.

"De ninguna manera", replicó Louis.

"Sí, no estaba tan impresionado", le dijo Harry mientras doblaban la esquina hacia su antiguo dormitorio.

Un gran vestidor, separado en el medio por un divisor delgado donde solían poner sus zapatos, estaba fuera del dormitorio a la derecha casi inmediatamente después de la puerta. Louis fue al lado izquierdo, a su lado, y abrió un cajón. Nada más que unos boxers.

"Eso podría ser útil", comentó Louis, tomando un par y luego abriendo el cajón debajo. Harry vagó por el armario detrás de él, admirando los accesorios de madera oscura.

En el segundo cajón que abrió Louis había algunas camisetas, un par de pantalones cortos de gimnasia y una caja de zapatos. Dejó los boxers en la parte superior de los cajones y sacó la caja. No lo reconoció, parecía casi antiguo, desgastado en los bordes y cualquier logo que solía estar en él casi completamente borrado.

Pero luego lo abrió.

Estaba lleno de fotos, y luego recordó: aquí es donde puso todas las fotos de él y Harry antes de mudarse. Cada marco de imagen, foto en el refrigerador, foto almacenada en un álbum, ahí mismo, en esa caja. Para Louis había sido un proceso laborioso que sintió necesario en ese momento; tenía la intención de que fuese para curarse, pero lo dejó sintiéndose rencoroso. Recuerda que Harry llegó a la casa para recoger algunos muebles mientras terminaba de sacar las fotos de la nevera, y Harry había dicho, luciendo a partes iguales molesto y herido, "¿No puedes dejarlas ahí?"

Louis no respondió, casi actuó como si Harry no hubiera entrado. Olvidó la magnitud de la ira que sentía.

"Harry," dijo, levantando una foto de ellos, Harry ni siquiera tenía diecisiete años, la primera vez que visitaron Doncaster. "Mira esto."

Harry estuvo muy pronto al lado de Louis y tomó la foto cuando Louis se la entregó, "Así que aquí es donde fueron todas las fotos".

"Mierda," remarcó Louis, tomando una fotografía de Harry con la hija de Lou, la niña sosteniendo las mejillas de Harry entre sus pequeñas manos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio, "Jesús. Mírala".

"Mira esto", dijo Louis, moviéndose bastante rápido a través de las fotos, entregándole a Harry una foto de él, Louis y Johannah el día que se casó.

Harry lo tomó y lo sostuvo, queriendo volver a ese día. Para conocer a la abuela de Louis, sentarse junto a Louis en el servicio y la recepción, poder estar juntos. Fue un buen día. Muy buen día.

A continuación, una foto de ellos entre los bastidores en los AMA, el año en que Harry usó el traje de Gucci, la foto tomada por Lottie. Harry tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Louis, los labios besando a los lados de la frente de Louis. Harry se veía extremadamente bien con ese traje.

"¿Todavía tienes ese traje?" Preguntó Louis, mostrándole a Harry la foto.

Harry asintió, "En algún lugar".

"Es uno de mis favoritos", respondió Louis, sonriendo para sí mismo. Harry observó su sonrisa y se esforzó por recordar dónde había puesto ese traje. Necesitaba encontrar ese traje.

"Últimamente me ha gustado tu apariencia," comentó Louis, mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, entregándole otra fotografía. Era solo una foto de Louis, hundido hasta la cintura en su piscina ahora vacía, sosteniendo una cerveza.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Harry, su rostro se iluminó.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, es genial. Si el descanso termina, creo que deberías seguir vistiéndote así".

"¿Si?" Preguntó Harry, estudiando la imagen de Louis en la piscina, sin poder evitar sonreír.

"Quiero decir cuando," Louis lo miró, "cuando".

La siguiente foto que recogió Louis fue de Harry, de pie en la cocina de su antigua casa en Los Ángeles, la primera que alquilaron. Llevaba un mono y un gorro de Papá Noel, haciendo algo en la estufa. Louis sonrió mirándolo, recordando ese momento vívidamente.

Era la mañana de Navidad de 2013, la primera Navidad que pasaron en Los Ángeles. Desde que estuvieron juntos, pasaron la Navidad en una de las casas de su madre o en su casa en Londres. Louis recordaba sentirse realmente como una pareja esa Navidad, y sentirse extrañamente adulto, a pesar de que Harry todavía era prácticamente un adolescente. Harry le había comprado a Louis una nueva camiseta de fútbol, zapatos deportivos y un reloj. Louis le compró a Harry algunos pares de zapatos nuevos, una guitarra, lo que lo impulsó a comenzar a aprender a tocarla, e imprimió algunas propiedades que le gustaban en Los Ángeles. Recordó la cara de Harry cuando sugirió que compraran un lugar juntos. Una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

"Recuerdo esa Navidad", dijo Harry al tomar la foto mientras Louis se la entregaba. "Imprimiste el listado de esta casa".

Louis asintió, "Claro que sí. Se veía muy diferente".

"Tan diferente", asintió Harry, "tenía azulejos en la cocina".

"Qué clase de monstruos ponen azulejos en una cocina", comentó Louis juguetonamente.

"Monstruos", repitió Harry, sonriendo ante la foto de él en la cocina de su antigua casa.

"¿Estábamos en casa cuando la gente volvió a poner el piso?" Preguntó Louis, tratando de recordar.

"Sí", asintió Harry. "¿Recuerdas? Eran como cuatro tipos, y sacaron todas las baldosas de la casa. Rompieron cada baldosa, y luego rasparon la lechada, que es la cosa granulada entre las baldosas, y luego emparejaron los tablones de madera a la medida y grano de la madera dura que ya estaba en la casa, y luego la instalaron, y luego el acabado de todos los pisos de la casa. La casa olía a tinte durante mucho tiempo".

Louis le sonrió a Harry mientras le explicaba cómo restauraron el piso, extrañando cómo le explicaba las cosas a Louis. Si alguien más explicaba algo tan extensamente, Louis lo habría interrumpido. Pero no a Harry. Nunca Harry. Podía escucharlo explicar las cosas durante demasiado tiempo y con demasiado detalle durante todo el día.

"Ahora lo recuerdo. Dije que deberíamos ir a Bali nuevamente", dijo Louis, "pero te gustaba ver el trabajo en progreso".

"Fuimos a Bali más tarde ese año", se defendió Harry.

"Fue un viaje muy divertido", sonrió Louis.

Harry asintió y miró a Louis, esperando hasta que Louis lo miró. Finalmente lo hizo. Se quedaron allí, durante lo que se sintió mucho tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro. La esperanza que Louis sintió esa mañana regresó, y por un momento sintió una pizca de emoción, como si tuviera la oportunidad de enamorarse de Harry nuevamente.

"¿Has estado en Bali desde la última vez que fuimos?" Preguntó Harry.

Louis negó con la cabeza, "No".

2017\. Louis recordó empacar con Harry, ayudándolo a prepararse tanto para su gira como para la semana que pasarían en Bali antes de que él tuviera que irse. Ambos habían estado muy estresados antes de irse; ambos tenían ansiedad por dejar al otro, Harry estaba nervioso por viajar solo, y Louis estaba preocupado por lo que eso significaría para su relación. Todo se sintió muy delicado en ese momento.

Pero Bali les permitió estar juntos durante una semana. Los días empezaban tarde y se prolongaban hasta la noche, con buen ron y gente amable. Hacía calor y el agua estaba casi clara, y todo estaba bien. Fue una de las últimas veces que lo hizo.

Louis podría haber vivido en ese recuerdo por un tiempo, pero luego recordó, ni siquiera un año después, encontrarse con Harry en una habitación de hotel y decirle que lo odiaba.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Harry.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos justo antes de que te fueras de gira?" Preguntó Louis, obligándose a sacar el tema. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esto, traer recuerdos que quería para sí mismo, era "averiguarlo", "hablar de ello". Y eso es lo que quería hacer.

Harry asintió, "Por supuesto. Fue un buen viaje".

"Creo que ese podría ser el último momento realmente bueno que pasamos juntos".

Louis miró a Harry, esperando su reacción. Harry asintió con la cabeza, "También lo creo. Estábamos haciendo las cosas bien".

"Sí", dijo Louis. "Recuerdo sentirme muy cerca de ti"

Harry asintió, y luego otro silencio cayó sobre ellos.

"Louis", dijo Harry, "estaba pensando en la ducha, que debería ser sincero contigo sobre lo que quiero."

Louis miró a Harry, la preocupación llenaba la boca de su estómago. Aquí es cuando Harry le diría que no quería ser nada más que amigos, que simplemente no quería animosidad, que no tenía sentimientos reales por él. Le diría lo que Louis había temido todo el tiempo, por qué Louis había tratado de mantener algunos muros.

Louis sintió que su corazón se hundía y se sintió estúpido por un momento al pensar que Harry lo querría de regreso. Debería haberlo sabido. Temía haber malinterpretado toda la amabilidad y calidez de Harry como sentimientos reales, habiendo olvidado que Harry es una buena persona y que trataría a cualquiera con ese respeto.

El hecho de que tuvieran historia, porque una vez estuvieron enamorados, no significaba que Harry de repente lo quisiera de vuelta. Se sentía como un idiota por permitirse pensar eso, aunque fuera un poquito, ya que Harry lo llamó ni siquiera veinticuatro horas antes.

Louis asintió, rogando a Harry en su cabeza que solo hablara, dijera la verdad, para que Louis pudiera liberarse de la anticipación. Que Harry no quería volver a estar juntos, que simplemente no quería pensar que Louis lo odiara más, y después de que supiera eso, ambos podrían seguir adelante.

Observó el rostro de Harry, sintiendo que si tuviera que esperar un momento más se enfermaría.


	14. No hay fecha de caducidad

"Te deseo", dijo Harry, tan seguro como Louis le había escuchado decir algo, "y quiero una vida contigo".

El sentimiento que Louis sintió entonces, cuando Harry dijo eso, fue nada menos que pura alegría. Casi euforia. Harry lo deseaba. Harry. La persona a la que pensó que había herido demasiado, de manera demasiado irrevocable. La persona que había amado más que nadie. Esas palabras se sintieron mejor que cualquier droga que hubiera tomado.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Louis, mirando los ojos de Harry en busca de mentiras. No pudo encontrar ninguna en los ojos que se pueden leer tan claramente.

"Sí", le dijo Harry, igualmente seguro.

"Pensé que te hice mucho daño", dijo Louis, apenas hablando por encima de un susurro, su incredulidad comenzaba a asentarse.

"Yo pensé que te había herido demasiado", le dijo Harry. "Pero si quieres darme una oportunidad, te amaré más que nunca. Siento que esta es nuestra oportunidad para hacerlo bien".

Louis asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry, sintiendo una tensión detrás de sus ojos.

"Pero tenemos que hacerlo bien", dijo Harry, "y no puedo estar aquí contigo, y no podemos hacerlo bien contigo y Eleanor juntos. Y no te estoy diciendo que termines con ella. No lo hago. Quiero lo que te haga más feliz. Pero si tú también quieres hacerlo bien, de la forma en que yo lo hago, que es con la esperanza de que terminemos juntos después de todo esto, no creo que sea justo para Eleanor".

Louis asintió, sin poder apartar los ojos de Harry. "Tienes razón."

Harry lo miró, con tristeza y esperanza inminentes en sus ojos, que estaban volviendo a brillar.

"Y quiero que tengas tiempo para decidir", dijo Harry. "Pensé que podríamos venir aquí, y simplemente mantenernos unidos hasta que tuviéramos la oportunidad de resolverlo, pero eso no es justo ni correcto".

Louis asintió.

"¿Suena eso bien?" Preguntó Harry. "Perdona que estoy hablando mucho".

"Sí", dijo Louis. "Lo siento, no sé por qué, pero realmente pensé que te habías olvidado de mí".

Harry negó con la cabeza, casi sonriendo, "Hice más o menos lo contrario de eso. Pasé el último día hablando de ti con mi asistente."

Louis se rió levemente y Harry lo siguió.

"¿Sigues con Jacqueline?" Preguntó Louis.

"No," Harry negó con la cabeza, "se mudó a Nueva York. Es una chica llamada Lily".

"¿Ella te gusta?" Preguntó Louis.

Harry asintió, "La amarías."

"Me iré a casa un rato", le dijo Louis a Harry, "y hablaré con Eleanor".

Harry asintió, pero estaba lleno de preocupación. El resultado aún se sentía tan incierto, que Louis podía elegir no sentir por Harry lo que Harry sentía por él.

"Haz lo que necesites," le dijo Harry, y lo decía en serio.

"Danos una semana", dijo Louis. "Lo sabré en una semana."

Harry asintió, "Toma todo el tiempo que quieras, Louis. Mis sentimientos no tienen, ya sabes, una fecha de caducidad ni nada".

Louis sonrió y miró a Harry, "Gracias".

Los dos se miraron y luego Louis abrió los brazos para darle a Harry un abrazo rápido. Harry lo sostuvo allí, con fuerza, solo por un momento.

Después de cerrar la casa y cerrar la puerta, Harry y Louis se dirigieron hacia la casa de Louis. Mientras Louis miraba a Harry salir del aparcamiento de la entrada, y cuando él abría la puerta de la casa que compartía con Eleanor, tuvo la sensación de que las cosas estarían bien, y supo que finalmente lo estaban haciendo bien.

Y sabía que quería a Harry. Simplemente no sabía cómo debía hacerlo.

Mientras Harry se alejaba, regresando a su casa, tenía las mismas inquietudes que Louis, pero eran considerablemente más esperanzadoras. Estar con Louis, conducir con él, comer con él, estar en su antigua casa con él, se sentía abrumadoramente correcto para Harry. Se sentía como si la pieza que le faltaba en la vida, la pieza que lo hacía sentir un poco vacío y perdido, se deslizaba lentamente hacia su lugar.

Y no fue Louis. Una persona no puede completarte. Él sabía esto. Era la forma en que Louis lo hacía sentir, el consuelo y el amor innato en el chico, la forma en que Harry siempre podía estar seguro de que Louis solo tenía sus mejores intenciones en mente. El era el único. El único en ser socio y compañero de Harry, que realmente sabía lo que era ser él y vivir su vida. Harry sabía que lo estaba.

Mientras conducía a casa, se sintió seguro de sus convicciones en su misión de recuperar a Louis. El lo haría.


	15. Cama real, novio real

"¿Eleanor?" Louis llamó en voz alta cuando entró por la puerta, quitándose los zapatos.

"¡Aquí adentro!" escuchó a Eleanor decir desde el comedor.

Al doblar la esquina, encontró a Eleanor sentada a la mesa, mirando su teléfono, con una taza de café de plástico medio llena frente a ella.

"Hey," Louis sonrió, yendo al gabinete. Estaba reseco.

"Hola cariño", le sonrió. "¿Cómo te fue con Harry?"

Louis asintió con la cabeza, "Se fue".

"¿Qué significa eso?" se rio levemente, dejó su teléfono en la mesa.

"Bueno," Louis suspiró, "fue de una manera que significa que tú y yo necesitamos hablar". La miró mientras llenaba una taza con agua del grifo. Vio que sus ojos lo miraban y pudo sentir su anticipación. Ella sabía que esto iba a suceder.

"Una noche con Harry", dijo en voz baja, "todo lo que se necesita".

"El", dijo Louis, sin apartar los ojos de ella, "todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión".

"¿Dormiste con el?" Preguntó Eleanor, tan serena como pudo.

"No," dijo Louis rápidamente. "No claro que no."

Eleanor asintió, "Eso es todo en lo que podía pensar".

"¿Nosotros durmiendo juntos?" Louis cuestionó.

Eleanor asintió, "Es difícil imaginar a tu novio con otra persona, mucho menos con otro hombre".

Louis miró a Eleanor y sintió pena por ella. De verdad lo hacía. Todo esto era increíblemente difícil para ella.

"Lo siento", dijo Louis, "todo esto".

Eleanor asintió, "¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaríamos así?"

"Sí", dijo Louis, y supo que él, solo nueve años antes, nunca lo habría adivinado. Durante años, Eleanor fue su amiga. Una barba, claro. Pero, con toda honestidad, el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue miserable. Ella era divertida, tenía un buen sentido del humor, y si alguien tenía que fingir ser su novia por un tiempo, estaba feliz de que fuera Eleanor.

Fue cuando él y Harry rompieron la segunda semana de la gira de Harry que Louis vio a Eleanor de nuevo y sintió algo diferente en ella. No era lo mismo que sentía por Harry, las fuertes y a menudo volátiles respuestas emocionales y físicas estaban ausentes, pero tenía sentimientos reales.

Ella lo conocía, lo entendía y lo cuidaba. A veces era difícil encontrar gente así.

Tal vez estaba en un lugar diferente de su vida, o tal vez fue un cambio de opinión, pero podía recordar la primera noche que pasaron de una relación platónica de trabajo a una más genuina, y fue después de no poder ver a Harry durante dos semanas. Louis se sentía solo, y Eleanor lo entendía de muchas maneras en las que Harry también.

Pero sus sentimientos por ella palidecieron al lado de sus sentimientos por Harry. Casi desapareció por completo. A Louis nunca le habían gustado las etiquetas. Incluso con Harry, las pocas veces que Harry sugirió matrimonio, Louis expresó sus opiniones en contra de límites tan estrictos que las etiquetas a veces pueden colocar en las relaciones. Confiaba en Harry y Harry confiaba en él, y eso era suficiente.

Debido a su aversión general a las etiquetas, la etiqueta de su sexualidad siempre parecía ser un punto de discusión. Le habían gustado las chicas y los chicos, pero solo había tenido esos sentimientos fuertes y abrumadores por un hombre. La ambigüedad de todo le parecía a Louis una señal de que era algo que no requería un título, y estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Recordó haberle dicho a su mamá que le gustaba Harry. Al principio, ella realmente no entendió. Su único hijo y el hijo mayor fuera de casa, llamándola para decirle que le gustaba un chico. Al principio ella se alegró de que él estuviera haciendo amigos. Tenía que salir directo y decirle que él y Harry se besaron. Louis pudo recordar el breve silencio, y luego el sonido de la voz de su madre, indudablemente sonriendo, "Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te gusta, Louis. Eso es todo lo que me importa".

Nunca fue su familia o amigos los que fueron el problema en su decisión de no salir, o salir, como sea que se vea. Sabía que incluso Eleanor lo apoyaría si optaba por hacer eso.

Pero la cultura con respecto a cualquiera que no fuera heterosexual en 2010 no era tan cálida como la de 2020.

Las personas que lo rodearon cuando lo arrojaron al mundo del espectáculo fueron menos amables con él sobre el floreciente romance entre él y Harry, y Louis se llevó la peor parte. No quería que Harry, quien a menudo sentía que era demasiado joven y sensible para todo el calvario en primer lugar, escuchara las cosas que tenía que escuchar.

Recordó claramente que en 2011 lo llevaron a la oficina de un ejecutivo después del Up All Night Tour. Le mostraron tweets, fotos, videos, entrevistas, casi todas las pruebas contundentes de su relación con Harry. Se sentía tan apuntado y solo en esa habitación, y nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio.

"Si quieres que esto suceda, Louis", dijo, sin dudarlo, "si quieres tener éxito en esto, no puedes ser gay. No puedes tener novio. Ningún padre quiere que a sus hijas les guste los maricones".

Es uno de esos momentos en los que Louis podría vivir para siempre. Cambió fundamentalmente la forma en que veía a las personas que lo rodeaban en la industria y la forma en que veía el mundo. También cambió la forma en que se veía a sí mismo.

En primer lugar, se volvió heterosexual para sí mismo, en muchos sentidos, con una excepción. Aparte de Harry, era heterosexual. Eso es lo que había aprendido a decirse a sí mismo.

En segundo lugar, se convirtió en el protector de Harry. Sintió que tenía que protegerlo de las personas que le dirían lo que había escuchado ese día de ese ejecutivo. Y nunca quiso eso para Harry. Quería que Harry fuera lo más libre posible, más de lo que quería eso para sí mismo.

Finalmente, se desilusionó. Siempre había visto el estrellato como un lugar donde la gente simplemente te aceptaría. Pero a menudo se sentía exactamente lo contrario. Tenía que ser Louis Tomlinson, una quinta parte de One Direction, no Louis Tomlinson, un ser humano. Y esa fue la parte más difícil.

Nunca había tenido tiempo para reflexionar realmente sobre su sexualidad, porque la primera vez que se planteó la cuestión, casi todos a su alrededor le decían que era algo malo, algo perjudicial.

Mientras estaba en la cocina con Eleanor, se dio cuenta de que reflexionar sobre eso, su sexualidad, probablemente sería una de las primeras cosas que tenía que hacer en esta semana de resolver cosas.

"Oye." Eleanor lo llevó de regreso al presente, donde estaba parado. "¿Estás bien?"

Louis asintió, "Voy a ser honesto contigo". 

Eleanor asintió.

"Harry me dijo que todavía siente algo por mí", comenzó Louis, "y yo le dije, antes de decir algo o tomar alguna decisión, que necesito una semana. Para pensarlo y hablar contigo".

Eleanor asintió con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Louis. "¿Tienes sentimientos por él?"

Después de un momento de vacilación, Louis asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, creo que sí".

Eleanor sonrió, tan débilmente que casi le duele a Louis. "Está bien".

"No quiero lastimarte, nunca", dijo Louis, mirándola, haciendo todo lo posible por transmitir lo genuino que era.

"Lo sé", respondió ella. "Lo sé."

"Y no quiero que te sientas a ciegas", continuó Louis, sintiéndose desesperado en su búsqueda por preservar sus sentimientos.

Eleanor se rio, suave pero dulcemente, "Nunca me podría sorprender que me digas que sientes algo por Harry."

Louis se rió entre dientes junto con ella, "Sí".

Eleanor asintió, "Solo, reflexiona y, si es necesario, habla conmigo".

Louis le sonrió, sintiéndose afortunado de tenerla, una persona que sentía que se preocupaba por él. Realmente me preocupé. "Gracias."

Eleanor asintió, "Quiero que seas feliz".

"Eso es lo que quiero para ti también", le dijo Louis, y lo decía en serio.

"Lo sé", dijo Eleanor, asintiendo con la cabeza tan tranquilizadoramente como pudo. "Lo sé".

Louis la dejó en la cocina, vagando hacia el otro lado de su casa, hacia la habitación libre en la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba en Los Ángeles. Parte sala de escritura, parte sala de música, parte sala FIFA. Lo llamaría cueva de hombres si le gustara esa palabra, pero la detestaba, así que seguía siendo la sala de música.

Miró por la misma ventana por la que miró dos noches antes, la misma noche que Harry llamó él. Estaba abrumado por lo rápido que había cambiado su vida. El día de Año Nuevo estaba feliz con Eleanor, y Harry se sentía como su pasado, exclusivamente.

Pero hoy, solo dos días después, Harry había confesado sus sentimientos, y Louis sin duda los había sentido también. Estaba en una encrucijada y sabía que las decisiones que tomara durante la próxima semana afectarían el resto de su vida.

Luego regresó de nuevo al 2014. La gira de Four. Tuvieron dos shows en algún pueblo del sur de Estados Unidos. Apenas podía recordar. Pero se habían quedado en un hotel en lugar de en el autobús de la gira, y Harry se estaba lavando la cara mientras Louis yacía en la cama.

"Una cama de verdad", cantó Harry en broma desde el baño, "una cama de verdad, una cama de verdad".

Louis sonrió, incorporándose para romperse la espalda.

Al escucharlo, Harry asomó la cabeza fuera del baño, con la cara llena de espuma. "Oye. Eso es malo para tu espalda, ¿recuerdas?"

Louis en broma le mostró el dedo medio y Harry volvió a enjuagarse la cara. Louis estaba tan agradecido por una cama real para dos personas al igual que Harry, pero no iba a cantar sobre eso.

Harry continuó su melodía mientras apagaba la luz del baño y se dirigía hacia el lado de la cama de Louis. Louis se acostó y lo vio intentar apagar la lámpara, ya que las lámparas de los hoteles siempre eran notoriamente molestas, y una vez que lo hizo, la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad.

Louis sabía lo que vendría después. "Por favor, no te acuestes sobre mí, Harry."

Pero, por desgracia, lo siguiente que Louis supo fue que el cálido cuerpo de Harry estaba encima del suyo, un codo presionando accidentalmente su estómago. Louis no pudo evitar reírse, principalmente por la ignorancia de Harry sobre su tamaño, y la de Louis, para el caso, pero también porque Louis era criminalmente delicado, y cualquier cosa era suficiente para hacerlo reír.

Finalmente, después de que Louis encontró los bíceps de Harry en la oscuridad, lo empujó y Harry rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

"Una cama de verdad", continuó Harry con su canción, "una cama de verdad".

Louis asintió mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad, y la pequeña cantidad de luz que se filtraba desde el exterior iluminaba a Harry. Intentó meterse debajo de las mantas junto a Louis.

"¿Estás cansado?" Louis preguntó, mirando a Harry.

"¿Estoy cansado?" Preguntó Harry lentamente. "¿Me estás insinuando?"

"Quizás," Louis suspiró en voz baja, volviéndose hacia Harry. Tiró de Harry hacia él, y Harry se movió para quedar encima de él. Lo besó, encontrando el rostro de Harry en la oscuridad.

"Una cama de verdad," continuó cantando Harry, sus labios aún en los de Louis. "Un novio de verdad".

Louis se rió y se estiró para besar el cuello de Harry, moviendo sus manos por sus costados.

"Un novio muy cariñoso," cantó Harry suavemente, y Louis pudo sentir la piel de Harry se erizaba.

Louis empujó suavemente a Harry para que estuviera boca arriba y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de besar todo su cuerpo.

Un ladrido en la puerta entreabierta lo alejó de revivir ese momento cuando su perro entró a la habitación. Louis sonrió ante el recuerdo, sintiendo como si revivirlo estuviera a su alcance.


	16. Si tuviera la oportunidad

Eleanor se sentó frente a Louis y le entregó un plato de ensalada de espinacas y pollo al pesto que le había preparado.

La imagen le hizo sentirse culpable.

"Gracias", dijo, sonriéndole.

"De nada", respondió ella, comenzando a cortar su propio pollo.

"No creo que hayamos tenido esto antes", dijo Louis, tomando un bocado.

Eleanor negó con la cabeza, "Nueva receta. ¿Te gusta?"

Louis asintió, "Sí, es genial".

"¿Pudiste pensar un poco hoy?" Preguntó Eleanor, mirando a su novio a través de la mesa.

Louis asintió, "Sí, lo hice".

Eleanor lo miró, incitándolo silenciosamente a compartir.

"He sabido desde que conocí a Harry que tengo sentimientos por él", comenzó Louis, "y desde entonces he estado complaciéndome con esos sentimientos o resintiéndome con él y reprimiendo los sentimientos".

Eleanor asintió. Esto no era una novedad para ella.

"Entonces, ahora me enfrento a si, en este momento, quiero complacer o reprimir".

Eleanor miró a Louis, "¿Por qué lo ves así?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Dos extremos", respondió Eleanor. "Has estado con Harry o sin él antes de maneras que no son indulgentes ni represivas".

Louis la miró y se dio cuenta de que todavía no había tenido claridad al respecto. Siempre sintió y pensó en extremos con Harry.

"No lo sé", dijo Louis, "supongo que yo solo... sí, no lo sé". 

"No creo que veas nuestra relación así", dijo Eleanor.

"¿En extremos?" Preguntó Louis.

Eleanor asintió con la cabeza. "Quiero decir, ¿lo haces?"

Louis negó con la cabeza, "No. Pero nuestra relación ha estado considerablemente menos plagada de conflictos que la mía y la de Harry".

"Está bien", dijo Eleanor, "pero nunca estuvimos tan enamorados".

Su declaración, la manera tan fácil en que lo dijo, cómo ni siquiera se detuvo a masticar su pollo alarmó a Louis.

"Te amo," le dijo Louis, no queriendo que ella se mezclara en su cabeza.

"Lo sé", le dijo Eleanor, "y yo también te amo. Pero no creo que sea justo para ninguno de nosotros comparar lo que tenemos y lo que tienes con Harry".

"¿No?" Preguntó Louis.

No sabía si estaba realmente sorprendido de que ella tomara su propia relación, o simplemente sorprendido de su franqueza, pero seguramente le sorprendió. Sabía que Eleanor era fuerte y sincera, pero incluso esto lo desconcertó.

"Tú y Harry realmente se enamoraron, Lou. Como un amor joven, el primer amor", dijo Eleanor, gentilmente. "Han pasado juntos por estas grandes cosas de la vida. Te amo, por supuesto que sí, pero creo que somos buenos cohabitando y sintiéndonos cómodos el uno con el otro. Y no quiero que pienses que soy yo quien expresa de alguna manera no tengo sentimientos fuertes por ti, y quiero terminar. Porque no es eso. Pero quiero que seas feliz. Y si tienes estas dudas sobre nosotros y estos sentimientos sobre Harry, los tienes por una razón".

Louis asintió y luego miró su plato.

Después de varios largos momentos de silencio, Eleanor dijo: "¿Vas a hablar conmigo?"

Louis la miró, "No quiero hacerte daño, Eleanor".

"Y no quiero que no digas nada, o simplemente me digas lo que quiero escuchar", respondió. "Dijiste antes que necesitábamos hablar, y eso es lo que estoy lista para hacer".

"No sé qué decir", le dijo Louis, bajando el tenedor.

"Tal vez puedes empezar con lo que tú y Harry hablaron".

Louis asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo: "Bueno, volvimos a nuestra antigua casa, y hablamos de lo solos que nos sentíamos a veces, y como un recuerdo, supongo. Hablamos de Bali".

Louis hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no sonreír para sí mismo y luego miró a Eleanor.

"Si pudieras tener algo, ahora mismo, ¿qué sería?" Preguntó Eleanor.

"No lo sé", dijo Louis, comenzando a sentirse frustrado. "No es una pregunta fácil".

"Si no hubiera fuerzas externas, ni consecuencias, ni nada", aclaró Eleanor, "si pudieras tener absolutamente cualquier cosa".

Louis la miró, inseguro, "No sé hasta dónde nos va a llevar la fantasía, El".

"Mi mamá solía hacer esto para ayudarme a tomar decisiones", dijo, "Yo era una mierda en tomar de decisiones cuando era niña. Te aclara la mente. Te ayuda a decidir lo que quieres cuando no lo sabes".

"Entonces, ¿si no hubiera consecuencias", continuó Louis, "en absoluto?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza, "Ninguna en absoluto".

Louis miró hacia la mesa y recordó una nota que Harry le escribió justo después de que comenzara el hiatus. Era aproximadamente una página de largo, dejada en la mesa de la cocina de Londres por Harry, que se había ido a Los Ángeles durante el fin de semana.

Louis no lo recordaba todo, por supuesto, pero sí recordaba una línea, garabateada en el papel con la rápida cursiva de Harry.

_Si tuviera la oportunidad, siempre te elegiría a ti._

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Louis y miró al otro lado de la mesa.

"Estaría con Harry."

La claridad, la franqueza, y la honestidad lo sorprendieron. No había sido tan directo en mucho tiempo.

Eleanor lo miró, sus labios se juntaron con un dolor muy estratificado; en sus ojos Louis solo pudo ver comprensión. Ella asintió con la cabeza, "Ahora lo sabes. Sabes lo que quieres".

Louis no supo qué decir. Sabía que había herido a Eleanor, de forma irreversible esta vez. Nunca antes en su relación, ya que había sido genuina, exclusiva y romántica, había sido tan sincero sobre Harry.

"No pierdas el tiempo, Lou", continuó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras comía otro pedazo de pollo.

"¿Por qué estás tan bien con todo esto?" Preguntó Louis.

"Quiero decir, si me estuvieras diciendo que has pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas contando viejos recuerdos y cálidos sentimientos con otro ex", comenzó Eleanor, "estaría enojada".

Los dos rieron. Louis estaba agradecido de que todavía pudieran encontrar algo de humor.

"Pero no estabas", continuó Eleanor, "estabas con Harry. No es que esto me sorprenda, Louis. Estoy feliz de ser tu interino, pero esto era solo cuestión de tiempo. Siempre lo ha sido".

Ella tenía razón. Por supuesto que sí. Era imposible para Eleanor no ser consciente de su papel en la relación, o al menos de la historia detrás de ese papel. Louis sintió que no podría haber tenido más suerte.

"Eleanor", dijo en voz baja, ofreciéndole la mano, "soy un hombre muy afortunado".

Ella lo tomó, apretándolo suavemente, "Apuesto a que lo eres".

Eleanor se retiró a su habitación, dándole a Louis un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de irse, dejando a Louis en la mesa de la cocina, con un plato vacío frente a él. Se perdería las comidas con Eleanor: ni él ni Harry sabían cocinar para una mierda.

Louis llevó su plato al fregadero, todavía pensando en la carta que Harry le escribió. Aún tenía que tenerla, solo sería cuestión de encontrarla. Mientras se dirigía a su sala de música, debatió los pros y los contras de tomarse toda la semana como le dijo a Harry que lo haría.

Su conversación con Eleanor fue inmensamente útil, e indudablemente liberadora, y estaba más que listo para saltar sobre los huesos de Harry, pero sintió que tenía que reflexionar sobre lo que haría de manera diferente esta vez.

Si lo hicieran bien, hacerlo bien, ¿sería necesario que Louis no saliera de gira este año? ¿Requeriría un aplazamiento hasta la reunión de One Direction en el verano, un traslado permanente de regreso a Londres? Louis no lo sabía.

Una vez en su sala de música, comenzó a buscar en el escritorio con su computadora, un escritorio de la casa de su madre. En unas pocas generaciones sería una reliquia familiar.

En el último cajón del lado izquierdo, encontró una pequeña carpeta con algunos sobres. Letras. De sus hermanas, su madre, algunas notas que Eleanor había dejado en la casa que él había guardado, y luego, por supuesto, esas notas horriblemente largas y cursis que Harry escribiría.

Tenía cartas de un Harry de dieciséis años y un Harry de veinticuatro años, y de todas las edades intermedias, y rápidamente encontró en la que estaba pensando durante la cena. Con fecha del 1 de noviembre de 2016, la vista de la letra de Harry hizo que Louis se emocionara extrañamente.

_Louis_

_Voy a tener que irme tan temprano mañana, y hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero estás hablando por teléfono con tu hermana y creo que no de muy buen humor, ya que me voy mañana así que no me molestaré en intentar decirte nada ahora._

_Sé que piensas que me voy con entusiasmo para comenzar lo que tú llamas "El grande chico Harry canta solo", pero no lo soy. Soy optimista acerca de escribir este álbum, pero ninguna parte de mí quiere dejarte durmiendo en la cama mañana por la mañana, ni imaginarte en esta casa solo. Ninguna parte de mi._

_Siento que ha habido una tensión tácita entre nosotros desde que descubriste por primera vez que realmente estaba persiguiendo una carrera en solitario, y sé que hemos discutido y hablado al respecto, pero no creo que nunca lo haya dejado suficiente claro contigo._

_Si tuviera la oportunidad, siempre te elegiría a ti._

_Esto vale para todo. Tengo fe en que quieres que vaya a Los Ángeles mañana, y por eso lo hago. Si lees esta carta y piensas diferente, haz una llamada y estaré en casa. A menudo siento que, ahora más que nunca, estás empezando a resentirme. No quiero eso, nunca, para nosotros. También siento que necesitas convencerte de lo que siento por ti._

_No sé qué más decir, L. Siempre te elegiré y te amo. Te extrañaré más que a nada y esperaré ansiosamente hasta que esté en casa. Solo nueve días esta vez. Hemos lidiado con mucho más antes._

_No estés triste, no te emborraches solo, no empieces a odiarme. Te adoro, demasiado. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti a veces. Lo siento. Sobre preocuparse y marcharse. De verdad lo estoy. Está en mi naturaleza. Espero puedas perdonarme._

_Te llamaré cuando llegue. Te amaré mucho tiempo,_

_H._

Louis recordó esa noche. Estaba enojado con Harry y estaba empezando a resentirle. No quería que Harry se fuera, no quería estar solo. No quería que Harry experimentara todas esas cosas sin él, pero sabía que Harry necesitaba hacerlo, y era importante que lo hiciera.

Eran sus propias preocupaciones hablando por él y Harry, y un poco de su propio egoísmo, en contra de sus sentimientos por Harry, su amor interminable.

Dejó la carta abierta sobre el escritorio y miró los gráficos arremolinados del salvapantallas, que iluminaba la habitación que se oscurecía.

Alguien tendría que ceder. No podía equilibrarlo todo en este momento: Harry y su carrera, construyendo algo fuerte con Harry y su carrera, parecían incompatibles. Su respuesta a eso, en el pasado, había sido: "si no podemos arreglarlo, tenemos que soportarlo". Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que era algo que se podía arreglar, su situación. No tenían que seguir agotándose con el trabajo.

Louis comenzó a fantasear en dos años, tal vez incluso tres, con nada más que él y Harry, sin hacer nada más que relajarse, intentando vivir normalmente. Era una fantasía, pero una pequeña parte de él temía que, tal vez, fuera necesario. Pero sabía que sería difícil convencer a Harry. Se sentó en la habitación oscura, reflexionando sobre los sucesos de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, sin saber si solo se lo estaba imaginando todo.


	17. Recordando lo que es amarte (de la manera correcta)

Louis se despertó por la mañana, acostado en la cama de uno de sus dormitorios libres, sintiéndose culpable. Había soñado con la carta que Harry escribió, y en el sueño, que sin duda fue la proyección más extraña que su subconsciente pudo reunir, estaba solo en el desierto y hablando con una voz incorpórea sobre darle la espalda a la gente.

Era una debilidad de la que era consciente. Era muy bueno tratando a las personas cómo se sentía y, a menudo, no les decía nada. Harry siempre estaba al tanto de ello y, a menudo, le daba a Louis el espacio para que fuera así.

Pero Louis sabía la forma en que había tratado a Harry, ignorándolo, los movimientos pasivo agresivos, su clásico, "Sí, estoy bien", eran cosas que tendrían que cambiar. Louis recordó un día, en un descanso de tres días en Los Ángeles, que Harry había estado en casa en 2017, que le había gritado.

Louis había dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar, y cuando Harry le preguntó si todo estaba bien, Louis dijo: "Nunca había estado mejor".

"En lugar de ser sarcástico, podrías darle una oportunidad a la sinceridad, Louis", suspiró Harry. Louis recordó lo cansado que se veía y cómo, a pesar de estar en su punto más vulnerable con Harry, muchas veces, se sentía demasiado vulnerable para estar cómodo, y en lugar de ser tierno, se retiró.

"Estás en casa", dijo Louis, "nunca he estado mejor".

En el raro día libre de Harry, se retiró a su habitación, miró la televisión e hizo algunas llamadas de negocios. Louis lo había hecho irse, y en ese momento, Louis no sabía por qué.

Mientras se preparaba un café en su casa, mientras Eleanor silenciosamente comenzaba a empacar sus zapatos en su dormitorio principal, se dio cuenta de que pocas veces había estado en un lugar más bajo que cuando Harry se embarcó por primera vez en su carrera en solitario.

Se produjo tras la muerte de su madre, y en un momento particularmente difícil para su propia carrera y su ego. No estaba más que orgulloso de Harry y no quería nada más que éxito para él. Pero su propia incapacidad para ponerse en pie fue difícil de manejar cuando Harry despegó, y ese sentimiento de fracaso como artista se tradujo en sentimientos de fracaso como pareja y amante.

Louis no se había sentido digno del cuidado y la devoción de Harry, de su amor por él a pesar de la frialdad y dureza de Louis. Fue un ciclo interminable: la sensación de indignidad de Louis fue provocada por el amor de Harry, y por eso no podía aceptar el amor de Harry, lo que empeoraba sus sentimientos de indignidad y lo convertía, francamente, en una mala pareja. No se veía a sí mismo como merecedor.

Entonces reconoció el patrón, y eso era algo a lo que tendría que prestar atención si quería que él y Harry funcionaran. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, entonces empezó a llover en Los Ángeles, y bebió su café.

Cuando terminó la taza, vio un mensaje de texto. Era de Harry.

Solo pensando en ti. No estoy tratando de apresurarte. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Louis sonrió al teléfono y decidió probar suerte con la vulnerabilidad.

Estamos bien. Eleanor está empezando a empacar algunas cosas. Puede que no necesite la semana.

Louis vio como se enviaba el mensaje de texto, y sintió solo una fracción de la emoción que sintió cuando él y Harry se conocieron por primera vez en 2010. Solo una fracción, pero fue suficiente para que él sintiera esa sensación extraña en su estómago. Apareció un nuevo texto de Harry.

Cuando éstes listo. Me he alojado en la casa vieja.

Louis sonrió y escribió.

_¿No estás demasiado solo?_

Harry respondió rápidamente.

_Definitivamente lo estoy. Pero no quiero que te apresures._

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, solo con amor, ante la sensibilidad de Harry, y dejo el teléfono. Quería ver a Harry, más que nada, pero necesitaba hacerlo en un momento en que pudiera ordenar sus sentimientos, en un momento en que pudiera ser completamente tierno, abierto y cariñoso con Harry. Harry se lo merecía.

Regresó a su sala de música, donde pasaría los próximos días, casi exclusivamente, y se sentó, con un lápiz y un papel delante de él. Era el momento de escribir algo, solo para Harry, lo que le diría directamente, restablecería sus sentimientos, dejaría atrás cualquier ambigüedad y frialdad.

Iba a amar a Harry de una manera diferente, y esto solo era el comienzo de ello.

Harry, mientras tanto, estaba quitando el polvo, pasando la aspiradora y reorganizando su antigua casa. Pasó un día particularmente soleado haciendo todo lo que se podía hacer en el jardín en el invierno, incluso alquilando una lavadora a presión para la entrada de su casa. Cuando llamó para hablar con su hermana, ya que estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo para hacerlo más a menudo, ella le preguntó por qué no contrataba a alguien.

"Quiero que simbolice para Louis que estoy esforzándome", explicó Harry, "emocional y físicamente".

Sabía que Louis lo pensaría cursi, pero, en última instancia, lo apreciaría profundamente. Eso era lo que Louis sentía por la mayoría de los actos de amor.

Mientras Harry trabajaba, encontrando el trabajo muy contemplativo, pensó en lo que le gustaría que fuera diferente, si tuviera otra oportunidad con Louis. Quería estar disponible, algo que rara vez estaba o, si lo estaba, era en sus propios términos.

Recordó los días en que estaría en casa, solo unas semanas antes de que él y Louis terminaran por última vez, salvo sus breves encuentros sexuales mientras estaba de gira, y se sentiría frustrado porque Louis no estaba de humor o parecía retraído.

Sintió que Louis se lo debía: entusiasmo y al menos dos "folladas vibrantes", como Harry los describiría a la mañana siguiente, con una sonrisa descarada, en el poco tiempo que tenían juntos. No entendió en ese momento que no podía esperar que Louis lo excitará los tres días al mes que estaba en casa. Era mucho, quizás incluso demasiado pedir, que Louis estuviera esperando en casa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry se dio cuenta de que, a menudo, esperaba que Louis le diera amor con tanta libertad como lo hacía, cuando sabía que era algo con lo que Louis luchaba. A medida que envejecían, a medida que Louis se volvía más reprimido por su gerencia y la opinión pública en general, la ternura se convirtió en un problema.

La agresión fuera de lugar hacia Harry a veces podría ser un problema. Nunca físico— Louis trataba a Harry con tanta gentileza física que a menudo era abrumador— pero definitivamente emocional. Harry a menudo sentía que tenía que aceptar la rara palabra de Louis: "Te amo" se volvió más escaso y más asustado. Los chasquidos no eran infrecuentes, y Louis se mantuvo a distancia de Harry públicamente. Es todo lo que podían hacer, es lo que tenían que hacer.

Mientras Harry se sentaba en su porche trasero, con la espalda un poco rígida después de un cansado día de lavado, se dio cuenta de que Louis cargaba más que él, con respecto a su relación. Junto con el tratamiento de la gerencia, Harry nunca enfrentó el peso que puede tener una persona que tiene que vivir una doble vida. Louis estaba constantemente fingiendo ser alguien que no era, por lo que no era de extrañar que se filtrara en su vida amorosa, que Louis se sintiera incómodo con las expresiones que Harry le daba y ansiaba de él.

Harry a menudo estaba envuelto en sus propios sentimientos y no podía entender cómo Louis, la persona con la que se sentía más cómodo, podía darle la espalda, durante días, en la casa que compartían. Quizás todo esto fuera inevitable. Tal vez eran demasiado jóvenes, y siempre fue el plan que pasaran tiempo separados, que tuvieran algo de tiempo para ser adultos, solos, para darse cuenta de que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Porque el tiempo que pasaron separados le demostró a Harry que no podía hacerlo solo, y a menudo se sentía inepto para amar a otras personas. Se tomaban demasiado personal su independencia, su deseo de tranquilidad a veces, y podían sentir su malestar. Solo se había sentido realmente cómodo con Louis. Parte de eso fue la edad a la que se conocieron, pero la otra parte, cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a reflexionar ese día, Harry en su antigua casa y Louis ayudando a Eleanor a doblar la ropa en las maletas, fue como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Que tal vez la razón por la que nunca pudieron resolverlo con nadie más, a pesar de quererlo, incluso comprometerse, fue porque estaban atados por algo invisible y muy poderoso, que haría que su unión fuera inevitable.

Louis pensó en cómo podría amar a Harry más abiertamente, cómo podría ser un poco más gentil, y Harry pensó en cómo podría ser más comprensivo y menos envuelto en sí mismo. Haciendo una cosa más en armonía, reflexionaron en silencio sobre lo que querían hacer a continuación, y para ambos, fue ver al otro antes de que terminara la semana.

Louis decidió esa noche, en su sala de música, comenzando a escribir nuevas letras de canciones, que quería amar a Harry nuevamente, estar con Harry nuevamente y ser tan suave como lo fue al principio, cuando eran niños. Primero iba a terminar esta canción y presentársela a Harry, como su forma de iniciar una conversación vulnerable, una conversación que sería difícil para él. Que lo lamentaba y que estaba listo para empezar de nuevo, para amar a Harry.

Harry decidió esa noche, tratando de encender un fuego en su chimenea, que estaba listo para separar a Louis de su pasado, para separarse a sí mismo, mientras también enfrentaba el trauma emocional que ambos cargaban, especialmente Louis. Iba a ser honesto con Louis y lo más desinteresado posible. Louis mostró mucho desinterés cuando Harry comenzó su carrera en solitario. Había querido amar a Louis de nuevo durante mucho tiempo, más de lo que Louis había pensado que era una posibilidad de amar a Harry de nuevo, y todo lo que estaba esperando era un mensaje de texto suyo. El visto bueno.

_"Oye. Sé que es antes de la marca de la semana, pero ¿qué pasa con el jueves?_

Harry sonrió ampliamente ante el texto, fechado el lunes a la 1 am. Tan ampliamente que sus hoyuelos se marcaron y respondió.

_El jueves suena genial. ¿Quieres que sea en nuestro antiguo lugar?_

Louis respondió rápidamente.

_Suena bien. Hasta entonces._

Como si incluso la más breve comunicación con Harry le sirviera de inspiración, Louis sabía lo que iba a escribir. Podía escuchar la canción comenzar a formarse, la música caía junta en su cabeza.


End file.
